Radiance
by Asarai Hinata
Summary: She swore that she could survive in the darkness alone. But when evil powers pursue her for something she did not know she possessed, she finds herself accepting the protection of the one who haunts her dreams. ExT, AU. The rewrite for This Time Around.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP. I do not own their characters (in this case Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, et al) or the plot from the series which said characters came from (a.k.a CCS and Tsubasa too I guess LOL). Nor do I own anything else that they have copyrighted (just to be on the safe side). I am simply a hopeless romantic, who, inspired by the Ladies of C's works, is creating my own world and my only profit – if I do it right – is adding to the collection of many stories that have to do with the relationship between Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji.

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

**B**lood.

There was so much blood. They have done quite the number on her, she thought wearily. She could feel the lashes as each strike of the whip came down mercilessly on her back, the sting of an unknown hand as it backhanded her across the face, the taste of her blood on her lips.

'I will not die like this.'

Tomoyo Daidouji kept repeating the same line in her head like a mantra, a prayer, as she fought against her captors with everything she had. And then, there was an unseen blow to her torso, the unbearable pain as two, three of her ribs broke, feeling every single one of them as they fractured, so excruciatingly painful that she almost lost consciousness. She wanted to sob, to cry out, but she would not give them that satisfaction and so she just held on, glaring at those who were torturing her, cowards in cloaks hiding their faces. She did not want to die this way, but the choice was being torn viciously from her hands. Then there it was, finally, there was that blessed call of unconsciousness as her body started to give way under the pain that it was being put through, a siren's call that spoke to her, 'Let go.' It whispered seductively, 'Let go. You do not need to fight this anymore.' At last, a respite from the pain, and it was in that moment that she really wanted to let it all go, slip from this world, into the next where she was certain she would not be hurting so much.

_"No."_

A voice Tomoyo has heard before came through the hazy fog in her mind. She recalled it ringing through her mind like a song.

Beautiful.

Soothing.

Sakura.

_"Sakura."_

Tomoyo smiled a little.

Her cousin.

Sister.

Best friend.

Sakura Kinomoto was a woman of warmth, laughter, love and magic. If she could choose anyone to be with her in her last moments, Sakura would be the one. At least she would not die alone.

_"No, Tomoyo. You won't go. Please don't."_

_"Sakura. I'm sorry. I'm so tired. I want to sleep."_

_"Tomoyo!" _She could hear the tears in her cousin's voice, the rising panic as Sakura began to realize that Tomoyo was truly slipping away from her and there was nothing that she could do to hold her to this world, she was too far away to help. Tomoyo wanted to reach out to comfort her, but she felt her remaining energy being drained away from her body leaving her unable to sooth Sakura as she wept, knew that she cried for her. Her heart broke for her friend as she felt herself fading away. She wanted to fade away, to fade away from the pain, from the suffering, from the entire world.

_"Tomoyo." _

Another voice.

Clear, masculine, achingly beautiful. How was it that she was hearing all these voices in her head? It was probably her becoming delirious from the pain, already so far gone that she was conjuring up voices.

"_Don't you dare give up so easily." _

"_You."_

" _Yes, darling, me. You will make it through this night, because I will not let you die, do you understand me?" _

Arrogant and annoyingly confident.

She was certain she could not conjure up a voice with that much arrogance even if she was delirious.

Eriol. No other.

_"I'm not your darling, now be quiet for a moment and let me sleep."_

Even on the verge of death, even if his voice was just something that she was imagining he manages to bring out enough fight in her to argue with him.

The infuriating Eriol Hiiragizawa.

She could see him, his image strangely clear in her mind, almost as if he was standing there before her. Tall, powerful, sinfully handsome, obsidian black hair, and mysterious eyes of blue. A mix of British and Japanese arrogance. A man that possessed a power that no one could fathom. He was both sorcerer and warrior, the last in his line. The man who has haunted her dreams, of late.

"_If you have enough strength to argue with me, darling, you will hold on to me and fight for your life." _

"_You're so bossy."_

Even in her mind, her voice sounded barely a whisper, a testimony of how bad her condition was. But something in her always responded to Eriol. Needed to respond to him, even if it was only to criticize him. As if he sensed her energy draining away even more, he spoke gently.

"_We can discuss my charming traits when you're not bleeding to death, little one_._ Stay with me. Take what I am giving you and wait for me."_

Oh, how she wanted to retaliate to that last "endearment" of his. And she would too, when she wasn't bleeding to death.

She felt the familiar power of Eriol reach out to her. It was warm, comforting, unshakable. She reached out and grabbed onto it with whatever that was left in her, away from the temptation of eternal rest, as the warm light of Eriol's magic embraced her, wrapping her in a warm cocoon. She could no longer tell what was real and what was not, what was actually happening and what she was making up because her mind had been pushed to the breaking point. Yet something in her urged her to cling to the power that Eriol was giving her. It was a thin barrier between this world and oblivion, but it was Eriol's power and it would keep her here until someone could heal her completely. His voice came through the fog in her mind once more.

_"I have you, darling_, _go on and sleep. You're safe."_

Her eyes began to drift close, she gave herself up to the drowsiness overtaking her, how and why he could communicate with her telepathically no longer crossed her mind. She heard something explode somewhere in the vicinity of the room that she was held prisoner in, felt the heat of flames, heard the fear and panic the filled the room, the screams and curses, but she didn't care. Eriol said she could sleep, and so she was going to sleep.

**_tsuzuku  
_**

* * *

******A**uthor's **N**ote:

This story was meant to be the re-write of This Time Around. However, if you are all familiar with the way a messed up imagination works, what one plans is not usually what one ends up with at the end. As I started to re-write the characters and brainstorm the plot, I got into a lot of arguments with myself (I am beginning to think that you have to become half insane to take up creative writing, or must already be otherwise) and what has come out of it is a story that is a little bit darker, a little more visually graphic, a little more paranormal, and perhaps a little hotter. If the prologue should happen to confuse you, don't worry, it will become clearer as the story progresses and it won't take three or four years this time. But please understand that this has become an extreme rewrite, I am only taking the outline of the original story but adding different substance. Please forgive me if I take away the aspect of my two mains having a child together, that one is still up in the air and I know that it alters the story dramatically and probably takes a good chunk of the length away (but hopefully not the quality of the story). But I'm not taking away the possibility completely. Perhaps it is only a few steps away from becoming a different tale altogether, but this story was borne from This Time Around

If this is your second time going through my insane writing, first off – bless your soul for such patience, and second – please try not to compare with the original, my writing style has done a loop-de-loop and will definitely be different, but you guys are intelligent, I know that you will understand. So, again, my humble thanks to you.

I want to thank all of you for your support, your comments, your encouragement, your advice, and yes, even the occasional insult here and there – which I rightfully deserved, mind you. Thank you for not beating me over with a stick with rusted nails protruding from it when I said I was going to take this 3 year work and starting it over again, and I pray that you don't if you find that this story was not what you expected (cheeky of me, I know, but I don't want rabbis.)

Lastly, because the style and the plot have changed, I no longer think that the original title is appropriate and decided to re-name it. And so to all of you, welcome to my story, **Radiance. **May we all have a wonderful journey together.

Yours, Shine


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** CCS, Eriol, Tomoyo, they all belong to CLAMP. The messed up imagination that came up with this story, well, that belongs to me.

* * *

_Chapter 01_

** P**ale morning light filtered into a spacious bedroom, as a figure stirred in the grand bed occupying one side of the room. The slight ruffle of sheets whispered across the air as Tomoyo Daidouji lifted her hands up towards the ceiling, simply staring at them. Her head felt heavy, a lethargy that she has never felt before. Waking up was like emerging from a thick, almost tangible, fog, and as she lay there, she realized that she had no recollection of what day it was or how many days have passed. For a brief moment, panic threatened to surface. Forcing herself to breathe, she took an inventory of where she was. Déjà vu was stealing over her, but she could not place it. She did not move, but just stared at the unfamiliar ceiling trying to gather her thoughts. Strange how her first notion was not to run like a bat out of hell on finding that she was not in her own room, in her own bed. She did not feel threatened and actually almost felt comfortable where she was. That was, until the lush mattress shifted, alerting her to the fact that she was not alone in bed, the movement of the satin sheet across her skin revealing that she was not wearing a scrap of clothing. At once her heart rate shot up, and she swore that she would hyperventilate as she felt a hard, firm arm over her bare stomach, a hand curled around her waist. How the hell was it that that was not the first thing she noticed? She was practically screaming the thought out in her head, and even though she did not actually speak it, it sounded a little hysterical to her ears. Well, truth be told, she had the right to be. No normal woman could be calm and collected when waking up in a bed that was not hers, beside a naked man with no recollection of the night before.

_Oh, God_.

She had to force herself to breathe again or she would scream. Tomoyo lay there just breathing in and out, taking in morning air, taking in the scent of bergamot and sage. The scent of a man who she knew more than she would like to admit.

Even before she turned to see who it was that held her in what was both a careless, yet possessive embrace, she knew whose face she would see. After mentally counting to three, she ever so slowly turned her head to the side. Her breath caught in her throat as she literally came nose to nose with Eriol Hiiragizawa's sleeping visage. And for a moment she could do nothing but look at his face, not because he held her to him, but because she simply could not look away. Now wasn't that always the case? She reprimanded herself silently. 'Move away, Tomoyo. Move now. This situation has 'doom' written all over it. Doom with all the letters capitalized.'

But moving would mean shifting his arm out of the way, and that was definitely not an option for her, and so remaining where she was, she let her gaze travel over his face for she has never been this close to him before, never seen him sleeping. She sometimes wondered whether he did or not, knowing that he was not the average human being. The shadow of overnight growth darkened his jaw, long, full eyelashes fanned his cheeks. She had to admit to herself that his chiseled face seemed even more beautiful in sleep, his lips...

She took a mental step back.

'Don't go there.'

It was a warning that she did not have to give herself twice. She moved her eyes up to where some of his jet black hair fell across his forehead. Tomoyo had this instant urge to brush it back with her hand, and was about to give into the temptation when suddenly, his arm tightened around her waist. She swallowed, the itch of panic rising within. She did not know how she was going to face him if he woke up. The sheets, while covering her from the shoulders, managed to only settle around his waist.

Lord, was Mother Nature ever kind to him. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and when standing, he was probably a few inches over six feet in height. But it was not only the genetics, she was sure, certain that he was the kind of man who would scale a mountain or swim across an inlet just for the fun of it. The defined muscles of his torso were exposed, calling out for her fingers to touch him. She cursed at her wayward thoughts and quickly brought her gaze back up to safer grounds.

She held her breath, still looking at him and waited for the moment that Eriol would awaken and pin her with eyes, eyes as blue as the deepest oceans, but could darken to the black of an obsidian stone.

Sorcerer's eyes.

Though she most definitely did not want him to wake up, a little part of her wanted to see those eyes, wanted to see if they would darken to the black of a midnight sky or whether they would sparkle like brilliant sapphires as he looked at her. Tomoyo stomped down on that thought. Stomped on it, chained it, and threw it in a cage in the very back of her mind. This was _definitely _not the time for fanciful thoughts.

She began counting the seconds. What would she do? What would she say? Should she just feign sleep? She got to the point where she was willing to just dash out of the room. Pride, dignity and clothing all bedamned. Imagine her relief when he not only remained asleep, but released his hold on her, shifting on his side, facing away from her. Tomoyo almost laughed with giddy relief. She waited a few more minutes with abated breath, just to be safe. Slowly, she sat up, holding the sheets to her bare chest as she tried to get her bearings straight. Her eyes widened as she spotted a robe hanging over a cushioned chair across from the bed. Getting off of the bed without disturbing the sleeping Eriol surely made her heart rate triple, echoing so loudly in her ears, she was certain it would give her away.

For a moment, she had an internal conflict. Leave the sheet and walk across the room naked? Or wrap it around her until she got to the robe? The down side was, no matter what choice she made, one of them would end up uncovered and it was a very, very big piece of satin. The worst-case scenario was that Tomoyo would have to face an awakened and naked Eriol. She groaned inwardly at the possibility of that happening. In the end, considering that she did not want to know how she would react to the fully exposed man, and that it would make less movement altogether, she figured that stealing across the bedroom floor in nothing but her skin was definitely the more reasonable route. She could run. She did not look like she could with her slight build, but she could run fast, and if he woke up, she would run. Run, grab the robe, and bolt out of the room. That was the backup plan.

Thankfully it was not needed. Tomoyo made not a sound as she crept across the floor, was just as silent as she put on the robe and continued silently towards the door. But, before she got to the corner that would lead to the double doors of the bedroom, she was unable to resist a second look back at Eriol. She shook her head, not knowing what to think at all, and with a sigh, slipped out of the room.

A few moments after the door clicked closed, Eriol opened his eyes and turned back on his back, staring at the ceiling, breathing.

Just breathing. He had to stay calm and let everything sink in or he would jump right out of bed and run after Tomoyo.

It was incredibly hard to feign sleep having had her so close to him, but her thoughts were broadcasting loud and clear in his mind – she did not want to face him just right now. She was worried, scared, confused and frustrated.

Fair enough.

But what he was surprised to learn was her attraction towards him. Those were dangerous grounds. Regardless, he took that fact and filed it away in his labyrinth of a mind to find later.

Eriol was certain that he was responsible in placing them in such a compromising situation, but though he was certain of that much, he could not recall the last few days, and he knew he had something to do with it, but not just him alone. Something mysterious has happened and a potent and unknown power had a hand in it. He was a sorcerer after all, and among his many abilities is the ability to walk into other people's thoughts. Though generally, he chose not to do so, for it was a breach of privacy, not to mention it took a certain amount of energy to accomplish unless the other person had a similar ability. As a personal rule, he would rather not know what everyone else was thinking and save his energy for something else. But for some strange reason, he could not seem to shut out Tomoyo's thoughts. Not that he tried to cut off the connection. Her thoughts were what actually woke him from his light sleep. When he realized the he could actually hear what she was thinking without any effort at all, he was momentarily surprised, but did not try to put up a mental wall between them. Honestly, he liked being able to know what she was thinking, liked knowing that he knew her better than anyone else ever could. Whatever had happened, the outcome of it was that he and Tomoyo were now linked to each other – a chain wrapped in the hottest of fires and the coldest of ice. If he closed his eyes and focused on their connection he would feel it, the heat and the cold, as if it was trying to forge something. Just exactly how strong it was, he would have to investigate further. But first, he had to figure out how he would talk to Tomoyo when the time came.

As of now, Eriol wanted to do nothing but lie in bed, stare at the ceiling and breathe in the lingering scent of jasmines and wisterias.

**_tsuzuku_**

* * *

**A**uthor's **N**ote: 

Welcome to Chapter 01! Hopefully it looks familiar to some of you. A little different, I know, since this was originally the prologue, but there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Shine


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters is the possession of CLAMP. Not mine. Though I wish Touya Kinomoto would be mine. Le sigh.

* * *

_Chapter 02_

'_**W**__hat is wrong with her, Eriol?!' _

She was not one to swear, even in anger or frustration, but boy, did she ever know how to yell. That was the first thought that entered Eriol's mind as Sakura Kinomoto burst through his feigned repose in his library where he was pretending to read while his thoughts wandered over to other things, all of them leading back to one woman. Sakura was a strong telepath, so much more so when agitated, and at this moment, was she ever agitated. Like Eriol, she was a sorceress, having discovered her powers when she was a child of nine years old. The difference between him and her was that, to put in not so many words, he was an incarnation of a master mage who existed a few centuries back. In his time he was known as Lord Clow Reed, Marquis of Exeter. A member of the aristocracy, he was influential and powerful. However, no one seemed to know anything about his personal history, save for the fact that he inherited the marquisate because the previous marquis was the lone heir and had died young as well as a bachelor. Clow did not keep his true nature hidden, and in doing so made many enemies – mainly those who feared that his powers were that of the devil and those who believed that he manipulated higher authority to agree to do whatever he chose. Neither of which were true, simply the normal reaction of the human mind, which cannot grasp ideas beyond the ordinary. However, he had also made allies. Even though his friends outnumbered his enemies, those who stayed by his side were loyal to him through and through. The Marquis did not marry and the title was passed down to a distant relative, from where came Eriol's ancestory. His mother, Alexandra Reed, despite the initial disapproval of her parents, married a Japanese man by the name of Morito Hiiragizawa. They lived their life going between England and Japan with their two children – Eriol and Nakuru, his sister, five years younger than him. Morito and Alexandra, even after decades of marriage are still foolishly in love with each other and are spending their "grand old age", as Eriol's sister likes to say, traveling all over Europe. On the surface it may all look simple and ordinary, but the Hiiragaizawa Family was more complex than they appeared to be.

Clow Reed, amongst his many abilities, was a seer. Throughout his life, he kept journals, and every so often wrote down the visions of the future that would come to him. In his last journal he wrote that his powers and memories will pass through time to be reborn twice over, between two men, standing only a generation apart. Eriol was the younger mage incarnate, inheriting almost all of Clow Reed's powers and his knowledge, but only pieces of his memories. The other re-incarnation, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father, was a man both infinitely kind and wise. He inherited Clow's memories in full but the only power he received was the ability of the seer. The curse of such a power lay heavy on Fujitaka's shoulder, knowing when he would lose his beloved wife, Nadeshiko. To add to that, he also knew that his only daughter would have to face a road of darkness and can do nothing about it. But he was strong as much as he was kind and wise. Having Clow's memories somehow made this gift he had easier to accept. And concerning Sakura, as much as he knew that she would be taken from him soon, he also knew that someone would be there to protect her.

Right now, however, she needed no protection whatsoever and was busy giving Eriol a headache. Despite the similarity in their age, she had actually been Eriol's apprentice a little after she learned of her abilities. Sakura had come into her own and knowing and understanding how to use her powers.

And did she ever use them.

She sounded as if she was standing right next to his ear yelling right into it. Luckily for Eriol, he did not have to exert any energy to maintain the link; her angry energy was enough to hold it up for the both of them. He answered her in kind, using telepathy, but in his usual calm voice. Sakura had a gentle disposition, she got angry rarely and yelled even less. The way things have gone for the last few days, he probably had something to do with the state that she was in. At this point, he felt that if anything in the world has gone off kilter, he probably had a hand in it, that was just how the weeks was going for him.

'_I beg your pardon?'_

Giving up on the book, he tossed it on the coffee table and made his way back to his bedroom and out the balcony door. It had been a few days since he woke up with Tomoyo in his arms. To respect her privacy, he made extra effort not to read her thoughts, going through so much trouble as actually erecting a wall between their minds. But the chain that bound them together was still there, still strong.

'_Don't you dare, Eriol! I am not spelling this out for you! Tomoyo can't remember anything. Not a thing! Do you know how close I was to blabbing away about how worried sick I was about her because she was kidnapped, and beaten to near death?!'_

This gave Eriol a little jolt.

'_She was kidnapped?' _

He did not want to think about Tomoyo being beaten, but strangely he could stop the images in his mind. It made his blood run cold; a low growl escaped his throat. He was never one to play God with his powers, but this one time, just this once, he had this urge to distribute vengeance on those who shed Tomoyo's blood.

Sakura brought him back, away from the darkness of his anger.

_'This is not happening... Maybe I've gone crazy.'_

_'Trust me, if one of us is crazy, it's probably me. Where is she now?'_

'_She's asleep right now. You are not doing this to me Eriol! You are not going to pretend that nothing happened.'_

He shook his head as if trying to clear the fog that prevented him from remembering, trying to clear the cloud of his anger.

'_I know something happened. I just… I just can't remember'_

'_Hell, Eriol!'_

Now he knew she was _really _agitated. She continued on, _'You were the one who saved her life. You can't go forgetting things like this!'_

Eriol could feel the panic emanating through her thoughts as he tried to dig into his memories. But there was nothing, save a set of double doors, locked and chained. He could see it, but he could not touch it, much less try to open it. He let go of it and came back to Sakura, who was all but pacing a hole in his mind with her worry.

'_Calm down, Sakura. I'll call you or see you in person, you know, talk to you like normal people do so that you don't collapse from exhaustion and you can fill me in on exactly what I need to know.' _

'_Fine. And one thing, I don't collapse from exhaustion.'_

And that was all the farewell that he got from her. Couldn't really blame her considering that she just discovered that both he and Tomoyo have some sort of amnesia about something clearly terrible. He would know soon enough.

_'She was always one to worry about me.' _

"Tomoyo." So startled was he that he spoke her name out loud. His heart and body responding to the sound of her voice, the soft brush of her thoughts lingering in his mind. How was this possible? He was certain that he had blocked off both his and her current of thoughts from each other. Yet here she was in his mind.

_'Sakura told me you were sleeping.'_

_'I am. This is a dream. Talking to you like this, with you being in a different place, it can't happen in the real world. '_

_'You think that you are dreaming up hearing that entire conversation I just had with your cousin? That you are talking to me when I am not there?' _He looked out at the mid-day sun, towards Tomoyo's house. Sakura had told him she was asleep, and he believed her, yet to have Tomoyo's mind reach out to his subconsciously dumfounded him.

_'I didn't hear your conversation, but I can hear your thoughts. But, see, I have been around Sakura almost all of my life. I know what magic is and I know that I do not have it in me. '_

Oh if she only knew.

_'I heard that. What do you mean?' _

_'Tell you what, sweetheart, if you wake up and remember this entire conversation, I promise to tell you the next time I see you.' _He could feel her hesitate, sense her wanting to push him for answers, but he could not give them to her. _'I give you my word. Now go on and try to dream about other things besides me, darling.'_

_'You can be so full of yourself, you know that?' _There was a pause. _'I don't remember anything, Eriol. When I told Sakura the last things I remembered, she told me that a week has already passed since then.' _

Eriol did not know what to say to her. She thought that she was dreaming, and because of that, she had no reservations and entrusted her insecurities to him. He felt useless. He needed to see her. They both had to know what happened to them and the reason why neither of them could remember. Sakura was their key.

_'It will be okay, Tomoyo. Go on and sleep, darling. You're safe.' _

_'I'm already asleep.'_

_'Right. Then I shall see you soon after you wake up.' _And then she was gone, leaving Eriol feeling strangely empty. All this time his mind has been his own, a place to dwell in his own thoughts. All it took was one woman to make him wonder how he had not gone out of his mind from such a lonely existence.

xxx

Tomoyo sat in bed, staring out at the setting sun, hearing the words echo in her mind –

'…_go on and sleep, darling. You're safe.'_

She'd had heard it in her dream, but it tugged at something in the back of her mind. She was certain that she has heard those words before, but the where and when was a mystery to her. The only thing she knew for sure was that it was always the same voice. Darkly enchanting and compelling. Eriol's voice held a wealth of comfort to her, which was odd, being simply an acquaintance through Sakura. Though, the circumstances that she found herself a few days ago most certainly did not leave her and Eriol as mere acquaintances any more. Tomoyo blushed hotly at the thought, even in her dream conversation with him she could not bring that topic up. Something big has started, began to shift and shake her world, and it thrust her and Eriol down a path that they must follow together. She was not all that sure, but she felt tied to the enigmatic man. A chain, seemingly unbreakable bound them to each other, she could sense it, she had seen it in her dream, and she wanted to know why it was there.

xxx

In a place between worlds and between times, a hooded figure stood looking at the surface of a small looking pond in the center of a non-descript room. They had failed again. Such incompetence. Both the _Taiyou no Tamashi _-The Soul of the Sun - ,and its mistress slipped from their hands once more. After over 200 years later it was all repeating itself. But this time, there would be no failure, the stone and the mistress would be under their control. The figure turned away and with a swipe of one hand opened an unseen door. Just as quickly as the door appeared, it vanished as the figure stepped through its threshold. It had closed with a slam, the impact causing the water in the looking pond to ripple, the frozen image of a sleeping Tomoyo Daidouji becoming distorted with the changing surface.

_**tsuzuku**_

* * *

**A**uthor's Note: 

A marquess/marquise is a member of the nobility in various European countries. It is also a hereditary title, meaning it is passed down the family line. It ranks beneath a duke and above an earl. I once yearned to marry into nobility. Once I dreamed I married Prince William - meaning I skipped right over the duke and went for the big fish. Yeah. No more sugar for me before bed. And just to make it clear _italics _means conversations through telepathy. Unless otherwise stated! Like a recollection perhaps.

My thanks Shine.


	4. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: **Cardcaptor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. The same ladies who came up with the recent Code Geass, which my friend likes to enthusiastically call Code Gay-ass. Wonder where that came from… Well in any case I heard that it was good angsty, emo fun. With mecha and guns and magic powers and hinted (or maybe not so hinted) shounen-ai. Well it is CLAMP after all. Give it a spin.

* * *

_Chapter 03_

**S**he dreamt.

For three nights she dreamt of a suffocating darkness and a light that would unfailingly follow. The voice of her mother, gone from her too soon, echoed in her mind.

A comfort and a warning.

And now Tomoyo was curled in Sakura's living room couch, preoccupied with dreams. She would never make the same mistake of thinking her dreams as meaningless. The last time she did cost her dearly and she felt that she was still paying for her negligence. One night, in her dreams, she saw her mother die, watching as her mother's car burst into flames before her, and she, helpless to do anything about it. Tomoyo awoke crying out for her mother and sweat covering her face. Sonomi Daidouji had been on a business trip for a few days, and shaken from her haunting nightmare, Tomoyo had called her mom just to make sure that she was safe. The relief of hearing her mother's voice was enough to ease Tomoyo, allowing her not to worry for the rest of the night and the following day. She thought that she was overreacting. It was only a dream after all. But the following morning, a phone call came, one that told her that Sonomi's car had run off of the road, flipping over before catching flames. She had died at the scene of the accident.

The following days were the darkest of Tomoyo's life.

She went through the daily motions of life without really living, like a puppet on strings. In truth, she was completely inconsolable. Even now, whenever she thought about it, her heart would sink a little from the lingering sorrow that was not completely healed. Sometimes she wondered if it ever would. At least it was bearable now. When did it start to heal?

She seemed to recall it becoming less suffocating when Eriol had re-entered her life. Coming back from Europe, he decided to set up his home in Japan where he spent a lot of his childhood years. In fact, he had attended the same elementary school as Tomoyo and Sakura. When was it that she started noticing him? There was no pin pointing the exact moment. He just seemed to always be there. Eriol Hiiragizawa was not the talkative sort. There were a few moments that she recalled where he just stood beside her, not saying anything. Strange that some of those moments where he just happened to be there were when the memory and the loss of her mother seemed too much to take. All coincidences, surely.

"Care to share?"

Sakura walked in with tray with a plate of blueberry muffins and two cups of tea. After placing them down on the table, she sat down right next to Tomoyo, curling her legs underneath her and resting her head on Tomoyo's shoulder. Her chain of thoughts broken, Tomoyo turned to look towards Sakura who had taken to nibbling on one of the muffins, her head still resting on Tomoyo's shoulder. Sometimes Sakura seemed like a little girl. No one would ever imagine that she was literally a force to be reckoned with.

"The muffins?"

"That's a given. I was talking about whatever it was that you were pondering just a few moments ago."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Sakura started coughing all of a sudden, spewing crumbs on both their laps.

"Sakura!"

Tomoyo gave Sakura's back a couple of hard pats.

"I'm okay. Really." She replied after drinking some tea. "Give me a few more sips of this and I'll be fine. I'm sorry. I just never expected you to go honest on me all of a sudden."

Tomoyo gave her a playful smack on the head as a reply.

"You flatter me, you really do."

"No, but really…" This time Tomoyo took one of the pillows and started hitting her over the head. Sakura started laughing while trying to defend herself.

"Really, listen to me!"

"Some friend you are. How would you like it if I disowned you? Huh? Huh?"

Tomoyo's stern face was starting to crack and she joined Sakura in the laughter. By now, Sakura was laughing so hard, that she had rolled off of the couch and on to the floor.

"Will you just put down your weapon and listen?"

Tomoyo stopped her assault, looked down at Sakura and promptly dropped the pillow right on top of her laughing face.

"Sorry. That came out wrong. But what I really meant to say was that I'd usually have to poke and pry stuff out of you. And if it was about a man, then it becomes like trying to drawing blood from a stone."

Sakura sat up, but stayed on the floor, resting her head on Tomoyo's lap, smiling as she looked up at her cousin. Tomoyo feigned an exasperated sigh.

"All right, I won't disown you."

"Like I'd let you." Tomoyo played with Sakura's hair for a few moments before Sakura spoke up again. "_Ne_, Tomoyo."

"Hm?"

"You still don't remember anything do you?"

A sigh was all the answer that she received. A few seconds passed before she asked,

"You can tell me, can't you, Sakura?"

"I can. But I'm scared."

"That bad?"

Sakura did not say anything. Instead she reached for Tomoyo's hand and held it tightly. The house was empty save for the two women, and neither of them spoke. A mutual silence enveloped them, for being joined with bonds stronger than friendship, words are not always needed.

The quiet was broken by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Eriol."

Tomoyo was stroking Sakura's hair with her free hand as she stared out the window, which looked out into the backyard. Yet, even as she said his name, she did not flinch. There was not even a hitch in her breath. It rolled off of her tongue as smoothly as the melodies that she's been known to sing so beautifully. Sakura looked at her, her brows burrowed together in concern. The fact that Tomoyo was not even surprised that she knew who was at the door shook Sakura a little bit. As far as either of them knew, Tomoyo had no magical gifts save for her minimal ability to be able to mentally communicate with Sakura so long as Sakura was the one who initiated the link.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, upon seeing the strange look that Sakura was giving her.

Her cousin shook her head in response.

"Hm hm." She stood up, giving Tomoyo's hand a last squeeze before heading for the door.

When Sakura opened the door, sure enough, there stood Eriol, towering over her, as usual, impeccably dressed, as usual. He put a hand on her head, a brotherly gesture, one that used to annoy her. But somehow, this time, it was comforting. She remembered that she could have lost him as well in that little place of hell where Tomoyo had been kept. Remembering the distasteful memory probably showed on her face for Eriol bent to her eye level, his head tilted to one side, a questioning glint in his eyes.

"How are you, Sakura?"

"I certainly hope that that's a rhetorical question."

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. To Eriol, Sakura was family, another sister to add next to his eccentric Nakuru. He did not like seeing that worried expression on her usually animated face. "It'll be okay, you know."

Sakura stepped back and gave him an amused look.

"Listen to yourself. You're the one who can't remember anything. I should be the one saying that."

He gave her a smile.

"And right you should." Closing the door behind him, he asked, "Is Tomoyo here?" Sakura looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You know she is."

"What?"

"She knew you were at the door."

"I see."

"You don't look so surprised."

"Not really."

"Why is that?"

The ringing of the phone interrupted their conversation. Sakura began to head for the phone in the kitchen.

"You can answer me later. Go on ahead, Eriol. She's in the living room."

Tomoyo was still in the same place on the couch, her legs curled under her, her gaze somewhere beyond the window. She did not seem to notice him until he was standing right in front of her.

"Funny how you can tell that I am at the door, but when I'm right in front of you, you don't seem to notice." She looked up at him, and for a moment he saw something in her eyes, a haunted look. But it was gone before he could delve deeper into it.

Tomoyo's head was pounding, a pain that came rushing out of nowhere a few moments after Sakura left her to get the door. She tried to ignore it but it would just get stronger.

"I'm sorry, I got this horrible headache all of a sudden. I was fine all day, but now…"

All of a sudden she stopped talking. Eriol saw her expression change, becoming blank and inanimate like a porcelain doll. Her eyes began to change color, turning into a grayish black, overtaking her vibrant violet-blue irises before her eyes closed and her entire body limply fell over. There was not even any time for Eriol to react because just as instantly as she lost consciousness, she jolted awake. Her eyes back to their natural color, but filled with so much pain that tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She turned to look at Eriol who had knelt down beside her, her eyes were wide with fear, her complexion, pale. For a few seconds there was nothing but absolute silence.

And then Tomoyo screamed and screamed.

A sound so tormented and distressed Eriol felt it pierce his soul.

Tomoyo grabbed her head with both hands and looked like she was trying to pull her hair out. She rolled over and would have hit the floor if Eriol wasn't already on one knee beside the couch. He attempted to try and hold her still so she would not hurt herself. Sakura ran into the room, fear all over her face. She had heard Tomoyo's shattering scream and came running into the living room to find Tomoyo thrashing in Eriol's arms.

"Eriol, what's happening?!"

"I don't know."

He somehow managed to get her back on the couch and pinned both of her arms to her side with his hands. There were scratch marks on Eriol's neck and arms. But what scared Sakura the most was the fact blood began to trickle out of Tomoyo's nostrils.

"Hold on to her legs." Eriol's voice was calm and controlled, which was good since Sakura would have broken down into a million pieces if this happened while she was the only one with Tomoyo. She watched him as he focused back on Tomoyo's face.

"Tomoyo." She had stopped screaming, and began trying to suppress the pain by biting her lips until they began bleeding.

"Tomoyo. I know you can hear me. Listen to me, listen to my voice, darling. Shhh, it's okay."

"Help me." Her voice was coarse and raw from the screaming. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart, but you have to focus. Look at me, just look at me." Eriol felt like something inside of him was being torn to pieces on seeing Tomoyo in so much agony. He used the link that was between them and entered her mind. Immediately he was bombarded with the pain that Tomyo was suffering. He quickly started erecting protective walls around her mind, driving away the strange darkness that seemed to be trying to take over her psyche. However, to his frustration, he found that he could not destroy them, only contain them in the corner of Tomoyo's mind, entrapping them with one of his powerful spells. Eriol was vigilant and thorough in his task. He would not see Tomoyo subjected to such agony again. But the fact that he could not destroy whatever it was trying to take over Tomoyo disturbed him. When he was sure that he did all that he could, he put Tomoyo into a deep sleep. But before he was able to do so he heard her voice. Faint, barely a whisper. It was like feathers brushing along his skin.

'_Thank you.'_

Eriol looked down at her now sleeping face, her eyelashes still wet with tears, her forehead and hair damp with sweat, her nose and mouth stained with blood. He felt like tearing something to pieces, but instead cursed low and long.

"Is she okay now?"

Eriol looked up to see Sakura still at the foot of the sofa. She had let go of Tomoyo's legs when Eriol began calming her down, but she kept a hand there, needing the contact. Her eyes were brimming with tears that she refused to let flow.

"She's okay now." His voice was steady and cool. His cursing was the only thing that gave away his distress to Sakura.

"But for how long?"

Eriol lifted her into his arms holding her close.

"I put up walls around her mind and trapped whatever the hell it was that did this too her, but I couldn't destroy them. She will be fine so long as her mind is always open to mine. If our connection is severed, the spells will crumble. I assure you, though, whoever did this will be long dead before I ever let that happen."

"In other words, her mind will have to be open to you at all times, and vice versa, until then?"

"That is so."

"She's not going to be happy with that."

"She doesn't have a choice in this matter."

He turned and headed towards the hallway intending to bring Tomoyo to her room.

Sakura has heard that tone of voice before. It basically meant that Eriol's word was law. Tomoyo could fight him on it until her voice was hoarse and still she will not win. Before he was completely out of the living room, he turned his head slightly to the side and spoke.

"I know it's sooner than you probably would have liked, but when Tomoyo wakes up, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to help try to restore our memories."

And then he was gone.

Even though Eriol had used the word "ask", Sakura knew all too well that he wasn't really asking.

**_tsuzuku_**

* * *

**A**uthor's Note: 

I am going to try, try, _try_ to get this story finished with (between) 10-15 chapters minus the prologue. crosses fingers  
And hopefully I will try to finish it before the New Year. crosses fingers and prays Hmm, maybe I should also go and through some coins at the temple…  
In random news, it is the MIDDLE of September and here in the fair prefecture of Yamagata, I'm still using my AC!! Oi vay...


	5. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: **There is a little voice in my head asking me if I need to disclaim with every chapter. (looks at the little voice in my head and shrugs), but not wanting to be sued out of my clothes I will. CLAMP owns all things Cardcaptor Sakura. The characters, the storyline, the crazy relationships. All of it. (shoves little voice in a little box).

* * *

_Chapter 04_

**T**omoyo opened her eyes to find that the day had gone as the dusky sunlight shone faintly in the room that she used whenever staying at Sakura's. Testing her strength, she pushed herself up with her hands into a semi-sitting position. The pain was gone, but the memory of it stayed, and the thought of it made her fall back on the bed in exhaustion. She stared at the ceiling, feeling like her life was beginning to spiral out of control again. What was she supposed to do now?

'_We figure it out together.' _

Eriol's voice shimmered in her mind. She was wide awake; this was not like the dream she had a few nights ago, yet she still heard his voice in her head. Shocked, she sat up as the door opened and there stood Eriol filling out the door frame. Why on earth did he have to be so beautiful?

"Why thank you, darling, but between the two of us, I must admit that you are the beautiful one."

Tomoyo began to blush hotly and fell back into bed, this time, bringing the blanket over her head.

She's lost her mind. That's got to be it, she's cracked. Whatever happened to her today has pushed her completely over the brink. She felt the mattress shift as Eriol sat on the edge of it.

"Tomoyo," He reached out to take a lock of her long ebony hair, which peeked out of the blanket, and he began to wrap and unwrap it around his finger. "We need to talk, _petite_."

"Why are you in my head and why are you spouting French?" The blanket muffled her voice.

"My mom is part French. She made me learn it. Come now," He gave her hair a gentle tug. "Let me see your face so we can talk about this."

"You're in my head and I don't know why."

"If you're not going to come out of there,"

'_Then we'll just have to discuss this in this manner.'_ Using the unseen link between them.

Tomoyo immediately sat up, pulling the blanket down, eyes wide.

"Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. But you have no reason to fear the connection that we have."

"This is all too strange for me. I have a weeks worth of missing memories, one morning I wake up to find myself in your bed, something attacks my sanity out of nowhere, you can hear what I'm thinking and talk to me telepathically, and I don't have a damned clue why any of this is happening!"

She turned to look at him, almost as if daring him to give her the answers that she needed. Tomoyo had all the reasons in the world to be scared, but as she sat there glaring at him, Eriol realized that she was more furious than scared. He reached out to place a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I don't have all the answers for you, Tomoyo. I wish I did."

"You don't remember either." The surprise was in her tone. With their thoughts open to each other as it was, Tomoyo could not help but look into his mind and she immediately realized that he also had memories missing. Eriol removed his hand from her face and shrugged. The movement brought Tomoyo's attention to the necklace around his neck. She had heard of it from Sakura, the _Hikari no Kagi_ - the Key of Light - a key of magical powers, asleep for many centuries after the death of its creator, Clow. Its powers awoke once again when Eriol was born, hailing him as its new master and the new Clow.

"Eriol, you know so much more of this world than I do. And I don't mean the world we live in now, but this of magic and spells and sorcery." She reached out to touch the key that dangled between them for a brief moment and then dropped her hand on her lap. "I'm not the same person I was a month ago, something is changing. I know it. You can clear it up for me can't you? You promised you would tell me if I remembered the conversation we had in my dream. Which I'm pretty sure was not a dream, was it?"

Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo groaned.

"You may as well tell me the rest."

"Your mind and mine are connected."

"I figured out that much."

Eriol gave her an exasperated look.

"Sorry, continue."

"I have access to your thoughts, and you have access to mine." He looked up to find her staring straight ahead and not at him, but he knew she was listening to every word he was saying. "Before today, what we had was a connection, a link to each other, so to speak. From what I could figure out from it, we are able to sense each other's presence and speak to each other telepathically. But now, I have cast protective spells within your mind, walls to keep the darkness that's trying to overtake you from attacking. Whatever that's been done to you threatens your life and I have to maintain the spells until the person who cast it has been taken care of"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you have to have your mind open to me at all times. It's no longer about simply having a connection to each other, but of two minds becoming one."

"And if you undo the protective spells?" Her voice held no emotion whatsoever.

"The dark magic that has been cast on you will start to attack you. How frequently, I don't know. What I do know is that if it's allowed to assault you again, you will lose your life. Know that there is no chance that I will allow that to happen."

Tomoyo threw the blankets off of her and hastily got off of the bed. She started to restlessly pace the length of the room for a time before turning to look at Eriol, arms crossed.

"You are telling me that I have to be connected to you completely, depend on you indefinitely or I get killed?"

"Yes."

"This is crazy! I won't believe this."

"You don't really have a lot of options. Allow me to be frank with you, _cher_: Without me, you will die."

Tomoyo threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I don't want to hear this right now." She turned away from him and leaned against the window frame. The feeling of her life spiraling out of control was getting stronger and stronger. In truth, she felt like she was in the middle of a storm with no where to go. She wanted to go away, far away from all of this. Eriol moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him. Her head was at level with his sternum and she could hear the beat of his heart. Steady. Solid. Very much like the man himself. It sort of infuriated her that here she was almost falling apart right in front of him and he was calm, collected, in control. She tried to pull away from him but he only held her tighter. He lowered his head, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. Shivers ran up and down her spine at the intimate contact.

"_Ma petite_, listen to me and listen well. This is the only way I can protect you. If you think that I will put you in danger just so you can have your privacy, you are gravely mistaken. I am not going to take any risks with you, so you're going to have to get used to that. You have magical abilities, if they weren't there before, something has awakened them and they are there now. But that does not mean that you are strong enough to defend yourself. As far as sorcery goes, you are but a novice. Do not try to counter the spells I cast, do not try to severe our connection. If you do anything so foolish, I will be very angry with you. You're an intelligent woman, Tomoyo, I know you can understand where I'm coming from."

"Why do you speak like I'm your possession? You may be the one holding my life in your hands, which, by the way is an idea that I'm having a hell of a time trying to get around, but I am my own person, don't ever forget it." Eriol chuckled a little. Low, sexy.

"Darling, I claimed you as my own the night before you woke up in my bed." He dropped a kiss on her neck, stealing her breath. "Considering what we've already shared, sharing each other's minds shouldn't be so difficult, don't you think?"

"How can you say that!?" Her cheeks turned a shade of crimson. "I don't even remember anything. _You _don't even remember any of it!" She attempted to break away from his hold once more and was relieved when he released her. She took a few steps away from him. Eriol shrugged once more, a slight movement of his broad shoulders, but one that had Tomoyo's guards going up.

"I will admit that I don't remember anything that happened, just as you don't." He took a step towards her, forcing her to take a step back. "But tell me something, _cher_."

Another step forward.

"And do be honest with me."

One more step, and then another. By this point Tomoyo found her self backed up against a wall. Eriol trapped her there, both of his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in close until their breaths mingled with each other.

"Are you going to try denying this?"

He closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Tomoyo felt flames ignite within her and she could do nothing but respond to him. She felt his tongue slide against the seam of her lips, and she found herself opening up for him. Everything disappeared, dropped away. Everything except Eriol – the scent of him, the nearness of his body and how his lips glided against hers. The kiss was neither tender nor gentle, if anything, it was a little rough and maybe desperate. Eriol had wanted to taste Tomoyo's lips ever since he awoke to find her asleep in his arms. Long before then, in fact. Before any of this danger to her life surfaced, he longed for the enigmatic woman, graceful and mysterious. As a student going to the same school he had been fascinated by her smile, the one that looked as if she had a secret that only she knew. He had been captivated by her voice - exquisite, serene and haunting. Those who have heard her sing would always remember her voice. And he'd been taken by her loyalty and her ability to love completely, her courage in the face of the misfortunes that came her way.

He knew.

He knew because when Sonomi Daidouji died and Tomoyo's world went black and began to crumble, he was there. Though not in the same country, he had sensed the weight of her sorrow. It was then that he realized that he and Tomoyo's paths were intertwined, for her emotions to reach him so far away was not something to be ignored. At the time she was fighting the whole world. Even those closest to her could not comfort her. He, as someone she knew only as an acquaintance, could do even less. Still, he moved back to his childhood home in Japan. Happy to see Sakura and her family once more, to be back to the place that held so many fond memories. But, most of all, glad to be able to see Tomoyo's face, to hear her voice – even if her smile did not reach her eyes, even when her voice sounded empty. Whenever he was near her, he did not try force a conversation. He just stayed beside her, lending his strength, a silent pillar that she could lean on if she chose. And today, when some dark magic threatened her life, she showed anger, not fear. Now here she was, here they were, their bodies so close to each other, but not touching. The only contact between them was the kiss that seemed to go on and on. She was his. He would accept nothing less.

Tomoyo felt that her legs would give out at any moment and braced her hands against the wall, trying not to be washed away by all the sensations that Eriol awakened deep within her. Eriol's lips traveled away from Tomoyo's mouth, placing small kisses down her neck all the way to her shoulder. He stopped, resting his head there, breathing hard. He had to stop, because if he didn't he would take Tomoyo there and then. Now was certainly not the time for that. All he had wanted to do was prove a point and control had almost gotten away from him. Even now he was aware of how her breasts brushed against his chest with every breath she took. It could drive a man to his knees. Tomoyo's head fell against his shoulder, her breathing as harsh and ragged as his. Eriol straightened and took a step back. Neither of them said anything for a while, both trying to get their breathing under control. Eriol lifted her chin with a finger, giving her one more hard kiss and when he lifted his head, he pinned her with his gaze, his eyes as dark as midnight.

"You _are _mine, _ma petite cher_. Don't ever forget it."

_**tsuzuku  
**_

* * *

**A**uthor's Note: 

Don't you just love long weekends? I know I do! I mean, I actually got this chapter AND my laundry all done. Woo hoo for not procrastinating!

I just wanted to say that some wonderful reader pointed out some confusion in the previous chapter, and I looked, wondered what the heck was going through my brain and promptly tried my best to rectify my messed up English. I hope it makes more sense now, and THANK YOU!

I also want to talk about anything that you may find out of character with Eriol, Tomoyo or Sakura. Well, Sakura, I'm going to try my best to not alter completely, but in my opinion Tomoyo and Eriol were _not _given complete depth in the series and so the rest is up to my imagination to make up what they would be like with their masks off and no longer children. I hope that you will forgive me if it has you screaming "Sacrilege! Blasphemy!" in your head or at the screen.

I am now officially late for yosakoi practice. LOL. Well, I can't be on top of it all the time! Until next time.

Yours, Shine


	6. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP. Every CCS belongs to CLAMP. Though I really wish they could make Eriol into a real 27ish year old man at the moment. -looks over at the science teacher across the staff room- oh…_wait a moment, now_…

* * *

_Chapter 05_

**T**here was absolute silence in the kitchen. Sakura let out a deep breath. A sigh. It was hard to recall and give words to one of the darkest times in ones life. Tomoyo had gone missing for three days and Sakura could not go to the authorities because she felt the mark of dark magic written all over the entire incident. Who would believe such a thing? It would have been a waste of time and the police would probably put her in prison for making such wild acclamations. Without any other option, she went to her former mentor, and probably the only person who could find Tomoyo and bring her back safely.

Eriol did not waste a breath on hearing that Tomoyo had disappeared, possibly kidnapped by users of dark magic. He used all his resources to locate and find her but Sakura had not been with Eriol that night so she did not know exactly what happened in that place. Remembering what was almost the last conversation that she would ever have with Tomoyo and later, seeing what they did to her body was enough for Sakura to know that she would never want to step in that place, ever. As an empath, Sakura knew that being in such a place of darkness and evil, a place filled with such violence would have torn her heart to shreds. Even recalling that day when she thought she was going to lose Tomoyo had Sakura shedding silent tears. She wiped them away hastily and went on to finish the rest, how Tomoyo was put in Eriol's care for three days so that she could heal.

No words were spoken and silence swept over the kitchen until the scraping of a chair against the floor had Eriol's and Sakura's eyes going to Tomoyo who had hastily got to her feet.

"Excuse me for a moment will you? I'm going for a walk." Without another word, Tomoyo stood up and walked out of the kitchen door. Sakura stood to follow her when Eriol's hand on her arm stopped her.

"No. Let me." He started for the door but his cellular phone began to ring. He thought of ignoring it until he saw the number that was flashing on his screen.

Tomoyo did not know where she was heading, in fact, she didn't really care. She just had to move, keep moving. If she didn't, she was certain she would crumble into ashes and be blown away by the wind. She was not a stupid woman. With the last name that she carried and the wealth and power that came with it, she knew that there would be those who would target her. But that still did not make the actual happening of it any easier. Even if at this moment in time, she could not remember it. Honestly, it was probably better if she never got those memories back. But, considering the way that things were working around her, it would probably only be a matter of time until all that she has forgotten will come crashing down on her. Something made no sense to her though. What was it that Sakura had said? She did not go to the police because the people who had kidnapped her were possibly dark magicians. Now, what did she have to offer there? She had only discovered recently that she had some special powers, and they were minimal as they were, but before her kidnapping, she was absolutely sure that she was just a normal human being. It all made her head ache.

_'_Bebe, _you wander too far from me.'_

_'Physically or mentally?And I'm not your baby.'_

_'Both, actually. But it's the fact that you're literally so far away that worries me. Do you know where you are?'_

Tomoyo looked up and realized that she had walked out of Sakura's immediate neighborhood, past the shop lined streets and onto a road the she knew would lead into the wild fields where wildflowers grew in abundance. In the middle of all the colorful dancing petals, a lone weeping willow stood in its elegant majesty, waiting for her. Her companion through all these years. She often came there to think, or to not think, to escape the world. Tomoyo has come here so often to seek solace that her heart would lead her to this place without her even realizing it. She was safe here.

_'The only place you're safe, _cher_, is where I have you within arm's reach.'_

_'Oh, listen to yourself, will you, Eriol? Do you know how insane you sound?'_

_'I'll have you know that I'm being the practical one in this relationship. If I go crazy, you'll be the cause of it.'_

_'What relationship?'_

_'Turn back, Tomoyo, the sun has set already. Come back to the house.'_

_'No. I'm going to sit out here and think – and you, stay out of my head for a while, will you?'_

_'You know I can't do that, _cher_, if you want your privacy, then you're just going to have to learn how to push me out of here. That is if such a thing is possible.'_

_'Are you challenging me, Hiiragizawa?' _

There came no answer. Go figure. It was so like him to rile her simply because he knew he could. Though, it frightened her how, in a matter of hours, she has become accustomed to talking with Eriol using telepathy. It frightened her even more because she suspected that the only reason why it had become so easy to use this new talent so quickly was because Eriol was the one who she spoke to.

She placed a palm on the lone tree in greeting.

"Good evening, old friend."

Sitting down on the ground, using the trunk of the tree as support, Tomoyo looked up to the night sky.

Endless.

Seemingly eternal. She looked to the stars that seemed so small, but were majestic existences far away from her world, existences that have seen both, blood and tears shed throughout time.

Oh what stories they could tell if they could talk. Then they could answer the questions that were flooding here mind at this very moment. Questions that a part of her didn't want answered. Here in this place there was nothing but the gentle breeze whispering through the flowers and the leaves. Tomoyo closed her eyes, truly feeling safe under the shelter of her weeping willow. She began to hum a melody, one that seemed long forgotten to her.

No, that's a lie.

It was a melody that she had wanted to forget but knew that she would remember it until her dying day. The melody was of a lullaby that her mother sang to her ever since she was a baby. Tomoyo went through a stage where she wanted to forget anything that reminded her of her mom. But now, though the wound would take more time to heal, she has come to accept her loss and she realized that if she protected and cherished the memories of her mother, Sonomi Daidouji would live through her. That's the way it should always be. Her mother would not want her to be weepy and depressed for so long. Half way through the song, Tomoyo's humming turned into actual words, the lyrics and the melody softly waltzing in the evening air. A lullaby that she knew she would sing to her children if she should have any. The last note of the song faded away with the wind.

Tomoyo's eyes snapped open when she felt the warmth of another person next to her. She turned her head to find Eriol sitting right next to her. Without a word, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, placing her head on his shoulder as he took one of her hands into his. Being caught completely off guard, Tomoyo could not retaliate.

"That was a beautiful song, Tomoyo."

"_Toki no Komoriuta_"

"'Time's Lullaby'?"

"My mom would always sing it to me when I was small. No matter how busy she got, she would always make time to say goodnight to me and sing me that lullaby."

"It sounds like she was a wonderful mother."

"We had our moments when we would clash over things. Many things in fact, but yes, she was."

They sat together there in silence, hand in hand. Tomoyo closed her eyes again. She had always been headstrong and stubborn, always insisting that she could take care of herself. And more often than not, she could. But now, in this place, with this man, she felt incredibly fragile, yet protected, as if nothing in the world could harm her.

"As it should be_, petite._"He placed a kiss on her hair.

"How is it that you manage to make me feel both safe and threatened?"

"Good question. It's probably all of my charming qualities overwhelming you."

Tomoyo punched him on the shoulder with her free hand. She left his comment at that, sitting there with her head on his shoulder and her hand in his, absorbing the night and Eriol's warmth.

In truth, he did threaten her. He threatened her heart, which she so fiercely guarded and her peace of mind.

_'I would never hurt you_, cher_'_

_'I want to believe that. But 'never' is one of those strong, endless words and there's just so many things going on right at this moment…' _She broke off her thoughts and turned to look at Eriol. "It's like I'm standing in the middle of a violent storm and I don't know where to go."

He looked into her eyes and saw her fear, but he also saw her pride and her stubbornness. She was strong, his Tomoyo.

Eriol shifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He was still shaking on the inside, himself and what he needed to do now was simply hold her.

"Run to me, _ma petite cher_. You don't have to stand in the middle of that storm alone." He held her a little tighter and buried his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out of there in time, Tomoyo. I'm so sorry."

It could have been her imagination but she could have sworn that she heard his voice shake a little.

"From what Sakura told us, you did what you could. And you got me out of there alive, so please, don't blame yourself."

"I will always think that I could have done something more, maybe even prevented it."

"Don't be ridiculous. I know that you're not like everyone else, but you are not some omnipotent being." She looked around, and realized then that she was sitting on his lap. She immediately tried to get up, but Eriol only held on to her more.

"You do have wonderfully late reactions, _cher_."

"Let me up. Let's get back before Sakura starts to worry." She was pushing against his shoulders in an attempt to try to break his hold on her.

"She knows I went to get you. She won't worry unless we don't return until tomorrow." Tomoyo stopped struggling and glared at him.

"I don't like where your thoughts are heading, Hiiragizawa."

"I'm but a simple man, _petite_." Before she could say anything else he dropped a swift kiss on her unsuspecting lips. Short, warm and lingering.

"Don't make me elbow your throat." Being in the position that she was in, it was the only threat that she could make. Save from head banging him, which really was not in her nature.

"You do have such a way with words." He stood up, carrying Tomoyo in his arms and started to walk back towards the town.

"Excuse me, Mr. Caveman, but I can walk."

"For that comment I should throw you over my shoulder." Tomoyo inwardly shuddered at that image.

"Which would prove my point completely. Come on, Eriol, this is doing a number on my pride here. Put me down. Now."

"As you wish." He slowly lowered her down to the ground, making sure her body slid against his every inch of the way down.

Tomoyo had a string of unlady like words flying in her mind. He _knew _that she was attracted to him, and he planned to use it to his every advantage.

Rotten man.

'_I can hear you, you know.'_

'_Good.'_

She meant to walk ahead of him so she wouldn't have to be unnerved by his presence all the way back. But before she could get two paces away from him, he threaded his fingers through her hand, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. It was as if to say, she could try, but she would not be rid of him that easily. They walked in silence for a few blocks. The sound of their individual foot steps echoing down the street.

"I have something I have to tell you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked at him, wariness in her eyes.

"I don't think my brain can take anymore of things that I have to be told."

Eriol put their joined hands into his jacket pocket. A small sign of comfort.

"Don't worry, _petite_, this is not as earth shattering as the last one. My father called, he said that there was something that he needed for me to see."

"Your father? Isn't he in France at the moment?"

"Yes he is, along with my mother."

"What is it? And why do you need to tell me this?"

"It's about something that the Reed clan has been charged with to protect for centuries. A stone that we call the Soul of the Sun, or the _Taiyou no Tamashii ._ It was found in Japan and dates back to the 1100s.Characteristic-wise it closely resembles a red diamond. Its powers have been asleep for at least two centuries. On top of that, we have no clear idea what powers the stone possesses. Unlike my key, we do not know who previously possessed the _Taiyou no Tamashii_. But I think that it went into slumber because it did not have a proper master or mistress, which is very much like what the _Hikari no Kagi_ did after Clow Reed died. "

"I see. And how does this have anything to do with me?"

"The stone has started to react. And according to my father, it started about a week ago. Around the time that you were captured."

"Wait a moment. Wait one moment." She stopped walking, forcing Eriol to stop as well. "You can't possibly think that I have anything to do with this stone do you?"

"I'm not going to rule it out. I really am not one to believe in coincidences, you know."

"So you want me to…"

"I want you to come with me to France to make sure. It is where we have kept the stone protected all this time; it's also where all the documents related to it are. Not to mention that Nakuru is there, and if there's anyone who knows everything about the Reed history and anything relating to it, it would be her.""This is way too sudden for me."

"I'm not asking you come with me tonight or anything like that. But I have a feeling that all this is connected. How ironic it is that the one ability that I am missing is the one that I would love to have right now. Fujitaka's ability to see forward in time would be really useful right now."

Tomoyo made no reply, but Eriol noticed that her grip on his hand was tighter than before. Eriol stopped and pulled her in an embrace.

"Don't look so down, _cher_. I promise you, we'll weather this storm together."

Tomoyo did not doubt Eriol. She doubted herself. Was she strong enough?

_'You are stronger than you believe yourself to be.'_

They made the rest of their way home in silence, hand in hand.

By the time they made their way back to Sakura's house it was nearing midnight.

"You're the one who'll be explaining if Sakura is upset." Tomoyo eyed Eriol.

"She would have started screaming in my head if she was upset." Eriol replied as he reached for the door knob, but then paused and dropped his hand to his side. Tomoyo looked at him in question, but before she could ask anything the door swung open revealing the tall, gorgeous, sable haired Nakuru Hiiragizawa with a book in one hand and an annoyed expression on her flawless face.

"_Onii-chan_! Where the hell have you been?!"

_**tsuzuku**_

* * *

**A**uthor's Note: 

--looks at the "Last Updated" date and sees that it's been well almost two months--

OoO;;;;;;;;;;

Gomen nasai! I am sorry! My deepest apologies, to you, my readers as well as to my characters for neglecting you both! I actually typed out three paragraphs for this chapter, not too long ago, but for the life of me, I don't know where it is. Unless I dreamed it up or I'm becoming dilussional. Which wouldn't surprise me really.

But in completely unrelated news, one of my two exams is over and I now am a first-degree level archer in Kyudo (Japanese Archery)! Yatta!

I am still going to try to keep that New Year's deadline of mine. Try, try, try.

Yours, Shine


	7. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer:**Cardcaptor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP.

_Chapter 6_

**A**ll of them gathered in the living room. Nakuru was sitting in a high back cushioned chair, while Eriol stood by the fireplace. Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting on the sofa facing Nakuru. The book that Nakuru was holding in her hand earlier was placed on the coffee table. From what Tomoyo could see, it was a very old book, bound in black leather, the pages yellowed by the passing of time. The only thing adorning it was an aquamarine colored crystal imbedded in the spine of the book. Eriol looked at his sister, then down at the book on the table, but remained silent, waiting for the reason of his sister's unexpected arrival. No doubt it would be one of great importance. Nakuru Hiiragizawa was not gifted with a lot of magical talent like he was, or even like their mother was, but she had intuition that was dead on every single time, an IQ that was most definitely higher than the average person and a way with weaponry and martial arts . But as is Nature's way of balancing things out, she was also endowed with a volcanic temper and a very short patience, both of which Eriol has constantly experienced ever since Nakuru was able to speak complete sentences. It would probably explain why his dear, younger sister of renowned beauty and highly respectable intelligence has never had a relationship that could last a month. Eriol wondered if she would end up one of those cranky spinsters with a house full of cats and swords.

_Eriol! How could you think such a thing about your sister?_

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo. There was no sign of the exasperation that he heard in her voice on her face, in fact, her face was completely neutral, giving nothing away. If Tomoyo had decided not to go into the music industry and do movies instead, she would have made one fine actress.

_You_, chère_, did not grow up with her._

"_Mon dieu_,_Onii-chan_, why is it always so damned hard to track you down?"

Eriol turned to his sister then, raising an eloquent eyebrow in answer. She was definitely the more talkative one out of the two of them.

_A lot of people are more talkative than you. You're not exactly the talkative type. _Tomoyo rolled her eyes at him.

_True._

_That is unless you're bossing me around._

_I do not boss you around._

Tomoyo was not too sure if a scoff can be communicated telepathically, but the amused look on Eriol's face told her that it most definitely did. Eriol could not help but feel little bit of joy over the fact that Tomoyo was communicating with him using the mental path that they shared, but kept his the look on his face expressionless.

Nakuru continued on.

"Anyway, I came because there is something that I wanted to show you. Papan and Maman didn't know that I was here until I called them while waiting for you to come back."

Amusement flickered through Eriol's dark blue eyes.

"You were always the impulsive one."

"I'm sure you've all gotten used to it by now." She flashed a knowing grin. "Besides, they told me that it was better that I tell you in person than through the phone anyway."

Tomoyo watched the siblings and wondered at the difference in their appearances. Eriol, who inherited most of his looks from his father, was of a darker complexion, his hair of the deepest black and his eyes a mysterious blue, so deep one could drown in them. His build was tall and solid, muscular, but not stocky.

In contrast, his sister, who took after their mother, was fair, with sable hair and eyes of a unique shade of amber. She was slender, all curves, and taller than the average woman. But even with her height, the top of her head did not go past her older brother's shoulder. One thing Tomoyo noticed that they both had in common, though, was the elegance that emanated from them. Both were elegant in everything they did, the way they walked, the way they held themselves and presented themselves before the world. They were also both extremely intelligent. One just had to look at Eriol to see that the man held a wealth of knowledge behind his knowing eyes. And in the short time that she's known Nakuru Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo has come to know the love that Eriol's sister has for books and knowledge, though one would not be able to tell at all simply by looking at her and was surprised to learn that Nakuru could probably hold her own if a brawl ever broke out. Actually, she would probably be the last one standing. Looks, grace, intelligence and strength were things that she admired in Nakuru, but for Eriol to possess all three was a danger to womankind.

_You compliment me,_ chère

_You! Do you have to be reading my mind all the time? Can you pretend not to, at least half the time? I wasn't finished with my thought. I was going to say that it would have been better all around if you were short, fat and talked like you constantly had a nasal problem._

His laughter echoed through her mind, warm and pure.

That voice definitely had to go; it was doing strange things to her insides.

Nakuru cleared her voice, and leaned over to pick up the book. She turned to look at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"This book belonged to Clow Reed. It is the last of the many journals that he kept throughout his life." She turned to Tomoyo, "I don't know why, but I believe that you should see this as well."

Tomoyo was drawn to the book, fascinated by it for reasons unknown to her.

Nakuru handed the book to Tomoyo, a look of fleeting concern on her face and then turned to her brother and Sakura.

"The _Taiyou no Tamashii_ has woken up."

"I know. Papan called to tell me that earlier today."

"You have to see it _Onii-chan_. I know that it's just a stone, but, there's something about it. I look at it and I can sense that it is restless. It glows, a white light coming from within it shining either brightly or dimly with no consistency, almost like a candle that is being disturbed by the wind. It is beautiful, mysterious and intimidating all at the same time."

It was Sakura's turn to speak. She who has known Nakuru for as long as she has known Eriol found it strange that she would be intimidated by anything.

"Intimidating?" Nakuru turned to Sakura and gave her an easy smile.

"I'm easily intimidated by things that I do not understand which is why I study them until I'm satisfied with the knowledge that I've learned about that certain thing. But this stone eludes me. I know very little about it and for as long as I've been alive, for as long as my parents and grandparents have been alive even, it has slept. And now it has awoken and the books have told me nothing. That is until now."

All eyes were on Nakuru now.

"The last two pages of that book are blank, have always been empty. You know this too, _Onii-chan_ because you were the first read these journals." Eriol nodded in acknowledgement. Nakuru turned to face Sakura while Tomoyo flipped through the pages. She noticed that no two entries were written in the same language. One entry would be in Latin, the following entry would be in Hebrew, the next in Greek and then the following would be written in Sanskrit. It awed her that one man could hold such knowledge, realizing at the same time that another man such as Clow stood before her. Absorbed by the contents of the book, she barely caught what Nakuru was saying.

"I just figured that it was because Clow did not get a chance to finish it. But around a couple of days ago, around the same time the _Taiyou no Tamashii_ started to shine, I went back to all of Clow's journals to see if there is anything that I missed only to find that the last two pages of this particular journal were no longer empty."

Tomoyo's fingers were moving on their own as she quickly flipped to the last two pages of the book to see the front and back of both pages filled with Clow's strong, flowing penmanship.

"When the Soul of the Sun awakens, the world will be threatened by an endless darkness, for evil will know of its emergence from its long slumber and seek the power of the Sun. Its mistress carries a heavy duty. She must guard the Soul of the Sun until her dying day, never letting those with ill intention near it. Moreover, the gifts of that which she guards shall be bestowed upon her, aiding her in her task. Thus, he who possesses the Key of Light, he who precedes me, shall serve as her protector, her provider and her guide. This shall be _his _duty, his final task. Through this, their fates have been predestined, eternally entwined…"

Tomoyo's voice died out as she continued to read silently, oblivious to the three pairs of eyes on her. There was a space between the previous entry that she just read and the last two sentences on the page, as if it were written in a different time. She froze, her mind going completely blank except for the words that she saw before her:

"The last mistress of the clan of Daidouji, blessed with beauty, grace and valor; with the Soul of the Sun she holds the world in the protection of her merciful hands. May it be that she not doubt her abilities, but should she do so, I trust that those who love and guard her have enough faith in her in stead."

Ma petite chère,_ you are drifting away from us. _

Eriol's voice, warm and comforting floated into her mind, stemming the chaos that threatened to break loose. He was present in her mind, yet he did not pry into her thoughts this time.

_What is it? _Eriol noted how wary she sounded, even in his mind.

_My sister's eyes look like they are about to fall out of her sockets, shall we see as to why?_

_I know why…_

Tomoyo blinked a couple of times as if coming out of a trance and then gently placed the book back on the table. Nakuru began to shake her head, as if trying to clear her mind. She opened her mouth as if to talk, only to close it again. After a few moments she tried again.

"Clow wrote his journal in dozens and dozens of languages. But because my brother inherited Clow's ability with languages, he was able to easily read the passages, and eventually I was able to read some of them, while the rest, my brother translated for me. But this," She took the book once more, opening it to the last two pages. "I had to go to a handful of professors at my university just to be able to know what it was written in." She then passed the book to her brother for him to see. He skimmed through the pages and then lifted his eyes to rest on Tomoyo.

"This is written in Gaulish, a language that has been extinct for over a thousand years. Myself and Clow aside, I know of only a handful of people in this world could read and completely understand this language." He stopped talking but Tomoyo caught the end of his thoughts.

_None of them were ordinary people. _

Tomoyo easily translated the passage at first sight, and she has never even set eyes on the Gaulish language before this night, she never even knew that such a language had existed, that she was certain of. The words just flowed from the pages into her mind, and she was able to understand it effortlessly.

Clow Reed has predicted her fate. Something cold began to sweep over her, and she realized that it was fear. Fear in knowing that nothing in her life would ever be the same again. Fear in knowing that she was changing into someone, some_thing _that she did not even recognize. She turned towards Eriol. She looked at him with an air of defeat, a sense of hopelessness. He wanted to go to her and wrap her in the protection of his arms, shield her from everything that was happening around her. She never asked for any of this to happen, he knew that well. Now, she's realized that regardless of whether she asked for it or not, she was going to have to face the difficult things that stood before her.

_I'm here, _petite.

She felt his hand caress her cheek, and yet he was still standing by the fireplace. She placed a hand on where she felt his and looked up at him.

"I've been named. Over two hundred years before my birth, he already knew that I would be the one. I can't run away anymore can I?"

"I'm afraid not, my darling." _I wish I could take you away from all this, _mon bébé.

Even without saying, through his eyes Tomoyo could see that if he had the power to he would take her away from all of this. She gave him a smile just almost reached her eyes. It was the best she could do.

Nakuru looked at the both of them.

"There's something here that I think I am missing."

He turned to his sister.

"Just short of two weeks ago, Tomoyo was kidnapped by a group of dark mages. Unfortunately, Tomoyo and I don't remember any of it. Both of us have exactly six days worth of missing memories. Sakura has been our only link to those lost days, but there are still a lot of gaps because I went in alone to rescue Tomoyo." The concern in Nakuru's eyes grew more profound. She stood to move to where Tomoyo was, taking both of her hands in hers.

"You remember nothing?" Tomoyo shook her head with a small tired smile. Nakuru squeeze her hands once more then moved to sit on the other side of Sakura and asked her, "Do you know where Tomoyo was being kept?"

"I have a vague idea, but only because I was communicating with Eriol using telepathy. But he broke off before going into the building. I was exhausted and wasn't able to maintain the link even if I had wanted to."

"Tell me where." Everyone turned to look at Tomoyo in surprise.

_You will not_.

Eriol's voice was soft, but there was something in his tone that seemed to dare Tomoyo to defy him. She ignored Eriol completely, taking Sakura's hand.

"You don't have to go, sweetie, it would be too much for you. Just tell me what you remember and I'll take it from there."

_You can't just tell me what I can and cannot do Eriol. _Tomoyo broke through Eriol's mind, furious at him.

_I'll have you safe, _petite

_My safety is a rather complicated issue at the moment don't you think? I go. Whether it's with you or not is up to you._

_You're not making this easy, Tomoyo…_

The pause in his thoughts had Tomoyo on alert. Perhaps it was the semi-panicked state that she was already in, but her imagination went ahead of her._  
_

_And don't you even _think _about locking me away. So help me God, I will never look at you again if you do. That's not even a threat, it's a promise._

She was afraid. Afraid of what Eriol was capable of, the powers he possessed. She knew that he could lock her away somewhere against her will and use his magic to make sure that she doesn't escape. She couldn't be with such a man. Tomoyo felt him in her mind, quiet, not responding to her frantic thoughts, a shadow.

Nakuru leaned forward her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands. "How about all three of you go while I hold the fort?" The three turned to look at her. "It only makes sense," she continued, looking at Tomoyo. "Sakura wants to go and help, regardless of what it would do to her, you also feel the need to go, and my brother, being his usual charming self, does not seem bent on having you go alone. Or at all and would rather go by himself." She then turned to Eriol. "Which, by the way, isn't happening. Just so you know." She gave him a sweet smile.

"I agree, then." Tomoyo shot Eriol a look, daring him to object, sending him an image of what she would do to him if he did.

Eriol had the grace to wince.

_Never knew you had a penchant for violence, _petite.

_You bring it out in me, it seems._

_You win_._ But only because it's three against one and you're all women. I am not a stupid man._

_I wonder sometimes_

_One more thing, Tomoyo._

His tone had gone serious, almost cold. Tomoyo looked up to see his eyes on her, a storm being restrained in their blue depths.

_Don't ever entertain the thought that I would hurt you or keep you prisoner. Ever. Whatever I do, it will always be for your protection, not because I am on a power trip or out to prove to you how powerful I am. _

His voice was low and mesmerizing, with a hint of frustration. He could hypnotize with that voice.

Tomoyo lcouldn't look away from the heat and tenderness in his gaze.

_Ｉ__am not a fragile flower, Eriol. _

He smiled. Fragile was the last thing that he would describe her as.

_I know you're not,_ mon bébé. There was pride in his voice, for her and a hint of something else that she shied away from.

"I suggest we go before noon tomorrow." Sakura stood up breaking up Tomoyo and Eriol's private conversation. "As for now, I think it's time we all got some rest." She reached out and took Nakuru's hand, giving it a warm squeeze. "Will you be staying with your brother, then?"

"I am. I need to see if there's anything in his library that might tell me more about what we're up against here."

"Oh, yes. She only wants to see my library, despite the fact that she hasn't seen me in a few years. _Merci, ma petite __sœur._" He gave her a mocking bow. She blew him a kiss and then turned to Tomoyo. She reached out with both arms and gave her a hug.

"Tomoyo." Her voice was soft and low. "I know that this will sound absurd coming from me, and you might think that it's impossible, but don't be afraid, _ma amie. _Trust Eriol completely. He may be an arrogant cad sometimes, but he won't let anything happen to you. Can't you see it in his eyes? The way he looks at you?"

Tomoyo nodded against Nakuru's shoulder. She _could_ see it; not only in how he looked at her, but in the way he touched her. She was past denial. Eriol Hiiragizawa would protect her with his last breath. Nakuru gave her another squeeze. "You're not alone."

xxx

The movement of a figure crossing the field disturbed the silence of the dawn. His hair of dark mahogany gleamed in the sun, his hazel eyes, sharp and observant of his surroundings. He neared what looked like the remains of a building of sorts. No one would be able to tell what it used to be for certain for it was literally reduced to a pile of rubble. The warrior drew his broad sword from the sheath on his back, not breaking a step in his powerful stride. The destruction of this place was violent and he could sense evil. It lingered, as if the earth remembered what took place there. But it was more than that. Something waited in the area. He did not know if it was in the trees nearby or in the higher hills to his west, but it was there and it waited. Yet, whatever it was, it paid no attention to him whatsoever, it was not aware of his presence - one of the advantages of an existence such as his. He lowered his sword but remained on his guard. Li Syaoran, one of the guardians of Time stood looking at the scene before him, his back to the rising sun. He investigated the vast expanse of the destruction but found nothing but ashes and piles of stone and metal. He then turned to face the Earth's brightest star, closing his eyes to the warmth for a moment. Something called him from his world to this place and time, and he would not return until he knew what it was.

_**tsuzuku**_

**A**uthor's Note:

First, I'm so sorry for bastardizing the French language. I promise I will get better at it – as in using it, not bastardizing it heh heh XD.

Second, I'm sorry that this is not going to be finished by the New Year. I think I figured out my problem… I get attached to the story and I don't want it to end. But worry not! I will slap myself out of that silly habit and get on it a bit more diligently in the coming year.

Forgive me for not making good on my promise.

I am off to Thailand on Saturday and will be there for the next 10 days. I hope all of you have a wonderful Holiday Season with lots and lots of friends, family, love, laughter, music and of course, food.

As the Japanese like to say: _Taihen wo sewa ni narimashita. Rai-nen mo, yoroshiku onegai itashimasu. _I give you my best regards for the coming year and thank you for all the support in the past one.

Truly,

Shine


	8. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer:**Cardcaptor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP. All the other crack that goes on in this story mostly belongs to me.

_Chapter 7_

**T**hey came before a small forest, stopping right before the entrance.

It wasn't so large a forest for one could see where it ended on its left and right, yet the three proceeded cautiously.

'_At any sign of danger…' _Eriol's voice in her head was calm, controlled.

'_I certainly hope you're not telling me to run away.' _

'_I was going to say don't leave my side. Let a man finish his sentence _chére.'

'_Well it's something I could imagine you saying. And if anything happens to you?'_

'_Oh have ye little faith, _petite_. You forget who I am.'_

'_You may be the most powerful human in the world, Eriol, but you're still human.'_

'_Why, I believe that you're actually worrying about me. _Merci, ma amoure.'

Tomoyo scoffed.

'_I just don't want to deal with a cranky, injured sorcerer.' _She stopped, '_Or know what will happen if your spells wear off.' _She hid this final thought from him, hoping that he didn't catch it.

'_You aren't good for my ego.'_

Eriol gave her a side glance as they continued deeper into the woods. He continued on,_ 'Worry not, Tomoyo. Unless I am killed – and rest assured that it is not easy to kill me – my spells will hold. And even then, the longevity of my magic may outlive me, as Clow's did.'_

Tomoyo said nothing, ignoring the small plunge her heart took at the thought of Eriol being killed. It was certainly not a theory that she didn't want him to test.

Eriol suddenly stopped, holding an arm out to keep Tomoyo from walking on.

"Sakura."

"I know." Sakura had two of her cards already in her hand, and her key in the other. The atmosphere around them changed, it was slight, but they felt it – the presence of an unknown. It was not human, but it was not near them either.

"Release"

A crest formed, took shape on the Earth surrounding Sakura and the key extended into a staff of rose gold, a crystal, in the shape of a star was mounted at the head. Sakura held the two cards to her lips, whispering her command before throwing them in the air, calling them forth by name.

"Sword! Fly!" A brilliant light shot from the Star Staff towards the two cards, halting them in mid air. When the light disappeared, the crest on the ground was gone, as were the cards and the staff. In their place was a medium length katana, with its hilt wrapped in a silk like material of crimson red, the blade was of the same rose gold as the staff. The scabbard of the sword was secured horizontally across the small of Sakura's back, above her waist. Translucent wings unfolded and spread to their full span before folding back and then fading against the sorceress' shoulders. But that did not mean that they were not there; with the Fly card released, Sakura could fly at whim.

She turned to find Eriol and Tomoyo staring at her.

"What?" She threw them a smile. "Did you think I spent all my time writing research papers and travelling to dig sites?" She had, after all, taken after her father and had become an archaeologist.

Tomoyo shook her head.

"It's just been a while since I last saw you use your key or your cards."

Eriol nodded in agreement.

In truth, Eriol always knew that Sakura was powerful, and would become more so with the passing of time and experience. It has been around 15 years since she entered the world of magic, awakening the cards long forgotten in the basement of her home. Because of her will, because of her heart and her courage, Sakura Kinomoto has become an extremely powerful young woman. Sometimes, Eriol would look at her and feel the pride of a parent. This partly had to do with the fact that it was he who first taught her, guided her, then tested her again and again until he felt that she understood her worth. Eriol always knew that she was worthy, but because of her gentle nature, he felt he had to push her in order for Sakura to utilize the powers she possessed. Ironically enough, at the core of her immense power was her heart – warm, pure and golden. Eriol frowned a little, remembering that there were times that he would look at her and feel a heaviness in his heart. Sakura's path was not a smooth one and for all of the challenges that she has faced until now, nothing would be as difficult and as unpredictable as what awaited her in the near future. He didn't know why he knew this, being without the ability of foresight, but he felt it and was certain it would come to pass. The look he sometimes saw in Fujitaka's eyes whenever he saw him look at his daughter was enough to confirm that Fujitaka knew this as well.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol. There was a frown on his lips, but it was gone quickly that she blamed her overactive imagination.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, _petite_. I am well prepared."

They advanced through the woods slowly, cautiously while scanning their surroundings. The sunlight filtered through the branches of the trees, but there were no sounds other than their footprints on dry grass. They emerged into an opening at the center of the small forest. Before them were the ruins of what may have been a two story building. Tomoyo began to feel wary; alarm bells went off in the back of her mind. An anxiety attack seemed to be on the horizon.

_Breathe, _chère._ I'm here. _

It was a wonder that at the sound of his voice, all the darkness threatening to sweep over her dissipated. Tomoyo nodded at him and kept walking forward, ignoring the voice within her telling her to get the hell out of there.

Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura. Her cousin's skin had gone a little pale. Tomoyo immediately reached out to her.

Sakura reached out to Tomoyo in return, squeezing her hand. "I'm fine, Tomoyo. I've built my defenses over the years. Well, enough so that I'm not curled up into a ball crying like a baby."

"That doesn't help, dear."

"Trust me."

"I do." She gave Sakura's hand another squeeze before letting it go. Eriol had gone ahead, rummaging through the debris in one of the corners of the building.

"Come, now." Pushing her long auburn hair over her shoulder, Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. "We can't let Eriol do all the work. He's bound to complain about it later."

Tomoyo grinned back, "No doubt."

Eriol looked up from where he was searching. "I hope you realize that I can hear you perfectly well."

The two women turned to him, answering almost simultaneously,

"You bet."

"Absolutely."

Eriol shook his head and continued sifting through the ruble. What he searched for, he wasn't all too sure himself.

A clue or hint leading to those responsible for Tomoyo's capture.

If there were doubts about whether this was the place or not, they were long gone now. The remnants of his power and that of another lingered.

Sakura went to the opposite end of the site while Tomoyo headed Eriol's direction. She looked around her, trying to remember but afraid of what would happen when she regained those lost memories. The uneasiness in her mind, though it had receded, was still there. This was the place.

_They held me here. _

Tomoyo's thoughts reached out to him, so quiet he almost couldn't make out the words. He turned to see her only a small distance away from him, but he couldn't see her face.

_I don't remember anything, but my body seems to. It's telling me to run as far away from here as I can._

"God, I'm sick of this already." Tomoyo said out loud as she kicked away at some of the debris. Eriol came to her, embracing her from behind, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"Already? But it's just beginning, _m__on__ bébé_." She turned in his arms to thump him on the chest with a fist.

"Some comfort you are."

But even then, she wrapped her arms around his back and held on tightly. It has just begun, that was true, and she already knew that if Eriol wasn't here with her, she would have run away from all of this. No, that's not it. If Eriol wasn't here, she wouldn't be either, for who would have saved her that night?

Eriol buried a hand in her hair, bunching the soft locks in his hand, tugging softly, enough to tilt Tomoyo's head up, bringing her face closer to his.

"You are one of the bravest women I know, Tomoyo Daidouji. I'm certain that you would not run away from this. My faith in you is absolute"

He bent his head to place a sweet, tender kiss on her lips. "I just worry that you will up and run away from me." He gave her a weary smile. To his surprise, she lifted her hand and laid it on his cheek.

"You, sir, are a different matter altogether. But I'm afraid that I'm getting all too used to having you around."

"And that's a bad thing?" He gave her hair another playful tug before running his fingers through it. He wrapped a lock of the silken ebony hair around his finger.

"I think that you're beginning to develop a hair fetish." She leaned against his chest, wanting to stay this close to him a little longer. He made all the darkness in her disappear. It was as unsettling as it was comforting.

"Only if it's your hair, _ch__è__re.__"_ He kissed her on the forehead and stepped away from her, but not without taking one of her hands into his.

"Now tell me what you've concluded about what happened to this building."

"It imploded." She stated.

"Excellent observation, my dear."

Sakura came around one of the corners of the remains of the foundation.

"There is absolutely no debris further than 3 feet from the actual building site. Definitely not natural."

"Nothing within these parameters is natural." Eriol looked down at the foundation of the building and then outwards to see where the furthest piece of debris had landed. Not very far. "A force field was used."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is your piece of work, Eriol?"

"Because, my dear Sakura, this _is _my piece of work. Let's head to the center of the building, maybe there is something there." He stopped and turned to the women. "Sakura, maybe you should go into the forest and scan the broader surroundings of the area."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll go with you."

_Tomoyo._

_Oh, don't get your pants all in a knot. I'm just going to take her to the place right where the trees and the clearing meet and will come right back._

Tomoyo fell into step with Sakura.

"Force fields?"

"I know, it's a little surreal, but you shouldn't be all too surprised considering who you grew up with."

"True. But still, I've never seen an actual force field." After discovering that such things were real after seeing them in movies and reading them in books growing up, it's only natural that Tomoyo would be curious.

"Trust me, if you see one, especially if it's one Eriol has cast, run. Anything caught in his field will end up like that building and everything surrounding it. "

"Will make a note to remember that." Tomoyo replied dryly. She did remember that no living thing went near the site of the building, the earth around it was dry, and no grass grew within it. Eriol had the ability to take life if he so chose.

"That means…" Tomoyo turned to Sakura, stricken.

"Don't think about it, Tomoyo, it'll just upset you. Eriol has the power, knowledge and wisdom to be judge, jury and executioner. There are many things in this world that most people don't even know exist. Without him, who knows what state this world would be in?"

"I accept that, I do. It'll just take some time for me to understand everything. I know what magic is from being around you most of my life, but it seems that you have protected me from the truth."

"As long as we could protect you, we felt there was no reason we should expose you to the harsh reality of it all."

"Neither of you saw this coming did you?"

She didn't have to emphasize. Sakura realized Tomoyo meant that no one knew that she would be thrown into the dark and dangerous world that Eriol and Sakura were familiar with.

"No."

The reached the entrance of the forest. Sakura gave Tomoyo a hug.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Be safe."

"You too." Then off went her cousin, slowly making her way beyond the trees.

Tomoyo felt a little uneasy letting her cousin go on her own like that, but quickly reminded herself that if anyone was more than able to protect themselves, it would be Sakura. Still, she felt wary. She returned to Eriol and both of them continued to browse and sift through the remains of the building, shifting broken wooden beams, over turning blocks of concrete. Just as Tomoyo was going to say that this was useless, she turned to see Eriol bent over something.

"What do you have there?"

"An answer to one of my questions. But with it comes a hundred more."

Eriol held up a piece of cloth of what may have been once black, but was presently battered and faded. Part of a crest was embroidered on it, the other half torn off, probably incinerated by flames.

"What is it?"

"This crest belongs to an ancient clan of sorcerers. According to the books, they died out centuries ago, and there have been no activities since. Clow mentioned them once or twice in his journals, mentioning how their obsession with knowledge and power has led them to perform acts of barbaric nature." He stopped and looked at Tomoyo. "This is not exactly the place to go over this in detail." He stood and pocketed the cloth. "We should head back."

"Agreed."

"What's the matter?" Noticing how pale Tomoyo has gone, he reached for her hand.

"I just can't shake this feeling that something…"

Tomoyo looked up.

There was not a cloud in the sky.

Just then, there was a burst of lightning from the heavens striking into the forest, the general direction that Sakura had gone.

"Sakura!"

Tomoyo wasted no time, breaking off into a run, but she didn't even get three steps before Eriol grabbed her arm.

"Wait, _ch__è__re_."

She looked back, ready to retaliate, but was stopped by the coldness in his eyes.

_**tsuzuku**_

**A**uthor's Note:

Chapter 8 is already finished, but it just needs to be typed on the computer. Call me old-fashioned, but I like to scribble them out on actual paper sometimes. Okay, fine, and because I don't have a laptop that I can take with me wherever I go. Am working on it!

A few things (sorry if I sound like a broken record and have mentioned some of these before – the brain isn't as it used to be, old age you know XD)

Sakura is an empath, she is able to feel the emotions of any object that she touches.

The Sword is a versatile card. Let's remember that for the next chapter

Crest – think family crests, emblems etc.

I made the wings of The Fly card, not completely invisible, but it's not actual matter anymore either. No feathers, think gossamer like material.

I hope that it's warmer in your part of the world than in mine.

Yours,

Shine


	9. Chapter 08

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura and all its characters belong to CLAMP

* * *

_Chapter 8_

**T**omoyo had never seen Eriol with such eyes. It was as if, in an instant, he locked away his emotions and was preparing for a battle. Those eyes weren't looking at her though, but beyond the trees, as if he could see right through them. He did not move, nor speak, but he didn't let go of her hand either. Tomoyo didn't say anything, keeping her mind still so not to distract him. In fact, she was a little scared to distract him. She looked at him again. Sometimes, Eriol Hiiragizawa reminded her of a panther – dark and mysterious, graceful and observant, lethal and extremely unpredictable. After a few moments when all she could hear was her heartbeat, Eriol let go of her hand, the silver gleam she had seen in his eyes were gone.

_We go in quietly,_ petite._ I will cloak our presence so no one will know of our coming._

_But Sakura…_

_She is fine, but not alone_. He looked at her then, eyes of endless blue. _Stay beside me_.

Tomoyo nodded as they made their way into the forest.

* * *

Sakura did not see it coming, but she sensed it and had enough time to fly a short distance away from where the wooden daggers hit. Another came, and then another. Sakura was fast, dodging and ducking. She flew higher, looking around her trying to find out where her opponent was hiding. She didn't have time for hide and seek games. 

"Come out!"

The daggers stopped coming, and silence followed.

It came from above, screeching its deafening war cry. Sakura maneuvered her way to the side, getting a better look at whatever it was that was coming at her. What she saw was definitely not of the human variety. The word "gargoyle" best described it, but of all the things that Sakura has seen in this world, moving gargoyles were not one of them. It flung another fleet of daggers at her. It looked like its weapons came from the palm of the gargoyle's claws, forming at will. If that were the case, then it would never run out of ammunition. There was no way she would be able to get close to the winged creature like this.

"Shot!" She called out her most effective offence card. She held out one hand, her index and middle finger pointing up. At the tip of those two fingers a globe of light began to form. When it was at its brightest, she wasted no time, taking aim at her opponent and shooting. The globe of light went off fast, one following the last. Five of her shots got its left wing, grounding the creature. Sakura dismissed her card and landed on the ground. The wing she took out had broken off and she watched in interest as it crumbled into sand before being absorbed into the earth. But she had no time to be fascinated, the gargoyle was on its feet, literally drawing a sword out of its shoulder. Sakura made a face slight distaste.

"Now that's convenient." Mumbling to herself, she took her stance, knees bent, both hands at the hilt of her katana, eyes trained on the coming enemy.

"Nakuru would love to get her hands on you just so she could see the way you work."

The gargoyle charged her.

"But I guess you're not going to volunteer willingly, _ne_?" It roared in reply. Sakura took off charging, all speed and stealth. She ducked at the first wild swing and quickly pivoted on her left foot, bringing her around fast enough to slash her opponent diagonally across the back. It growled in rage and brought up its sword in retaliation, ready to bring its sharp blade down on her head, but Sakura was small and she easily evaded the attack. She swung again, this time, the blade of her sword found its abdomen. But it still kept going. Sakura jumped back.

"_Mou_, what batteries are you running on?"

She then took a flying somersault over its head, taking a slice at one of the shoulders. She hit the ground, a few feet behind the monster and thrust the gleaming rose gold of her blade right through the back, going through where its heart would be, assuming it had one. To her relief this time it did fall, first to its knees and then it was face down on the ground. Slowly it became to crumble, joining with the earth. Sakura stood there, catching her breath.

"Find peace. This was not the existence you were meant to have." She turned away, heading towards the ruins, but after a few paces, the earth leapt up from beneath her, swallowing her feet. She turned her head to see the creature, already half into the earth. She could feel its existence beginning to fade, but its eyes gleamed. It planned to take her down with it and not die in vain. Sakura tried to pull her legs out with her strength, and then tried cutting at it with her sword. Though the Sword seemed to be cutting away at it, the earth kept coming to replace what was cut away. By then the ground had already swallowed her up to her knees. Sakura called herself all sorts of stupid in her head. Why hadn't she just flown off? Or made sure that the fight was well and truly over? She had been careless, and this is where it got her.

All of a sudden she heard a sonic boom and lightning flashed from the sky. It struck the gargoyle and Sakura watched its glow in its eyes begin to fade, and then disappear completely. The moment she felt the earth loosen its grip around her legs, she took to the air, hovering over her opponent, watching as it lost shape completely and was absorbed into the ground. She waited above ground for a few moments, just to be safe.

Sakura dismissed the Sword and the Star staff took form in her hand. She descended back to the ground and summoned Earthy, sending it below and see if the earth was tainted. The crest of the star surrounded her as she stood in its center, eyes closed.

Searching.

Waiting.

Her long mahogany hair danced and flowed with the soft breeze brought on by her incantations.

Earthy then emerged from beneath the ground, a small sprite. Its appearance a deceiving cover for brute strength it possessed. It flew up to whisper into its mistress' ear before disappearing back into its original form.

The earth she stood on was no longer cursed. The lightning that had struck it earlier seems to have purified it, but further away, something was amiss, the earth was inflected by a darkness not of this world. However, where ever it was, Earthy could not track it, for a powerful containment spell surrounded it sealing away its location. Sakura had an unshakable feeling that if they found that place, they would find the ones who sought after the Soul of the Sun and Tomoyo.

Staff in hand, she turned to make her way back to Tomoyo and Eriol, to tell them what she had discovered. Instead, she came face to face with the emotionless cold regard of a warrior with eyes of a peculiar shade of hazel, an earthy gold mixed with a hue of red. His enormous broad sword, held by one strong hand, separated the distance between them, its tip, mercilessly pointed at her heart.

They stood there, regarding each other in silence. The warrior was a good head and shoulder taller than Sakura, broad at the shoulders and probably built like a rock. And his eyes - whirpools of brown, gold, red, and green. Those eyes that looked older than the one who possessed them. They were the only things that seemed warm in his entire appearance. Whoever he was, he did not look like he was from this time and place. He wore a long dark green cloak that fell all the way to his ankles and dark brown boots that went up to his knees. His stance was nonchalant, but Sakura knew he would thrust his sword through her heart if she gave him the slightest reason. And somehow it irked her.

"_Ten no Jōh_" His voice carried no emotion whatsoever.  
Surprise flashed in Sakura's eyes at hearing the title Clow Reed had given her so long ago when she met him in a place between time and space after transforming all of the Clow Cards as her own. In converting all the cards, she gained the ability to use magic by drawing from the power of the stars for each of the cards corresponded to one constellation in the heavens. Clow Reed told her that just as she could draw her powers from them, she must also guard them. And also that as long as the heavens existed, then so would her powers. Being able to command and rule the stars, but also protecting them in turn, he gave her the title Queen of the Heavens. But as far as Sakura knew, only two other people knew of this title - her father and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura had been all of 12 years old and was too embarrassed to tell even Tomoyo.

She was both intrigued and annoyed at this stranger who addressed her as queen. She may as well act the part.

"I don't like being threatened." She gave him a hard look.

"Consider it a precaution."

"Do I know you?" She tilted her head a little to the side.

"No. But I know of you."

"So it seems. But that's hardly fair now is it? You could at least tell me your name, it's the least you can do."

"I have many names." The warrior's voice remained emotionless, his eyes unwavering.

"Then the one you are most commonly called."

"_Toki no Ryoshu._"

"Sovereign of Time?" Sakura didn't even bat an eyelash. "Interesting. Well then, _my lord_, what do I owe this warm greeting to?" Her eyes glanced down at the sword. It didn't move a millimeter.

"I have some questions to ask."

"Then may I suggest you put the sword away and ask like a gentleman, _Ookami no Ou_." The blade of a scythe appeared from behind the warrior, mere

centimeters from his neck. The warrior looked down at the blade hovering around his neck, examining the intricate carvings etched in the metal.

"Clow Reed." He was addressing Eriol, but his eyes stayed on Sakura.

"You're partly correct. Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's a rather long story. Shall we all put down our weapons and talk reasonably?"

Sakura looked to Eriol, then to Tomoyo, nodding at her as a way of reassurance, and then back to the warrior.

"King of Wolves? You weren't kidding when you said you had many names."

"I do not lie."

Tomoyo stood a few feet behind Eriol. They arrived to see a stranger with a massive sword pointed at Sakura's heart. If it weren't for Eriol holding her back, Tomoyo would have rushed in, the instinct to protect her cousin, so strong. Instead, Eriol was in her mind, calming her.

_Be still, _chère. _She is safe._

_You certainly have a twisted idea as to what qualifies as safe._

_Shh. Trust me._

Eriol took the Clow key from around his neck and Tomoyo watched in awe as it transformed, not into the staff it normally did, but into a scythe of black metal. Only the edge of the blade gleamed a bright white silver, the design of Clow's crest etched on the blade.

It was as beautiful as it was deadly, and Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder how many times Eriol has used it to pass judgement..

"You think too much, _petite_. Stay here, I'll be back."

She blinked and Eriol was gone, so fast, she didn't see his form until he reappeared behind the tall warrior.

"Like hell, I'll stay here." She walked out to follow Eriol, stopping where she stood now, hearing him address the warrior as the King of Wolves.

Sakura spoke again.

"Forgive me, but I'm feeling a little left out." She thrust her staff forward pointing its tip towards the warrior's heart. No one saw it transform into a long sword, but that's exactly what it did.

Sakura saw something flash through the warrior's eyes, but couldn't decipher what it was.

_She's not going to make this easy on him, is she? _Eriol's amused voice brushed Tomoyo's mind.

_I think she's a little angry, if not annoyed._

_I thought she didn't do 'angry' well?_

_She doesn't do 'worry' well. She's had years to deal with 'angry'_

_Really, now?_

_It's her story to tell._

_Fair enough. Remind me not to get on her bad side._

_Just be glad she loves you like a brother._

_Thank the good God for that._

He focused back on the scene before him.

"Your call _Ou-sama_" Eriol continued.

"It seems that we are at a stalemate, _my lord._" Tomoyo could have sworn she saw Sakura smirk.

The warrior was more than aware of the scythe at his neck and the sword at his heart. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You have an interesting definition of a stalemate, fiery one."

"You've got it all wrong. The fiery one is my cousin over there," she motioned her head towards Tomoyo. "I'm the calm one."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Indeed." Sakura saw it again, that flash in his gold, red eyes.

Eriol began to wonder if he should just leave the two to settle it themselves.

_You are crazy if you think I'm going to leave her here, Eriol._

_Worry not, _chère, _we won't._

But even then, he took his scythe away from the warrior's neck, leaving the _Toki no Ryoshu_ and the _Ten no Jōh_ at a true stalemate.

"After you." The warrior offered.

"I wasn't born yesterday, _my lord_." Keeping the sword pointed at his heart. It was the most sarcastic Eriol heard Sakura be. The warrior ignored her comment, instead he spoke.

"May I suggest,_ Ten no Jōh-sama_, to never turn your back on your enemy until you're certain they're down?"

"It was you!" Sakura recalled the lightning that had saved her from being buried alive. The man before her had saved her life, and then threatened it.

The warrior sheathed his sword in its scabbard in reply. Sakura dismissed the Sword once more and the staff reverted to its key form.

"Now, tell me your real name. The one you were given at birth. It will get tiresome to keep addressing you as nobility."

"If you must insist."

"And I do."

"I am Li Syaoran of the Li Clan. I am the guardian of the three gates of Time."

He then walked past them all, heading towards the ruins of the building. "Something called me to this world, a surge of power, two weeks ago. I came to determine whether it would be a threat to the flow of Time or not."

He stopped and turned to look at them.

"If it is, I will destroy it. That is all."

_**tsuzuku**_

* * *

**A**uthor's **N**ote: 

I have this problem with - well other than updating on a regular basis orz – with overwriting. Now isn't that just contradictory?! I gave myself a word limit per chapter for the very reason of overwriting-prevention (regardless of this, I went over in Chapter 6 -_headdesk_-. I had to do a lot of see-sawing between what went in Chapter 8 and want went in Chapter 9 XD. But that also means that Chapter 9 gets an automatic start! WOOT! And I'm so sure you're absolutely _loving_ me for putting a handful of completely foreign words in this chapter (sarcasm, sarcasmsarcasmsarcasm), not to mention giving Li Syaoran like 5 names (_laughs_).

Now on to definitions of Japanese words; most of which you will probably never need to use XD (in order of appearance):

_mou_ – the way I used it could be translated as "geeze", "oi vay", "tsk", "egads" (all of which probably can't be found in the English dictionary anyway LOL!)

_ten_ – not as in 10, but as in 'heaven' or 'sky'

_jōh_ – 'queen', if I were to spell it out letter for letter from the Japanese it would be 'joou'

_toki_ – 'time'

_ryoshu_ – 'liege', 'lord', 'sovereign.' Spelt out completely it would be 'ryoushu', but since all the guys named "Ryou" that I know of drop the 'u', so did I.

_ookami_ – 'wolf'

_ou_ – 'king'

Any questions, speculations, complaints, wishes, hopes, dreams - send 'em right over. Will have Chapter 9 up before Golden Week at the LATEST.

Shine


	10. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer:**Cardcaptor Sakura, its characters, its props all belong to CLAMP. Trust me, you don't mess with these women, especially with Mokona-sama.

**Warning**: intense italics up ahead OTL (I bet some of you were hoping it was a warning for hot and heavy scenes between ExT in this chapter… me too actually, but we'll get there eventually LOL)

* * *

_Chapter 09_

"**N**ot so fast, Li Syaoran." Sakura followed after him. "We come with you."

He did not break his stride nor did he turn to look at her.

"If you must."

Eriol and Tomoyo followed a little ways behind.

'_Tomoyo. Mention nothing about the _Taiyou no Tamashii _in front of this man.'_

She looked at Eriol.

'_Why?'_

'_I have only read about him from one of the books in Clow's secret library, but the _Toki no Ryoshu_ is a very powerful man, practically a demigod.'_

'_So he is not human.'_

'_He is, but he is not.'_

'_Oh gee, that makes it _so _much clearer.'_

Eriol turned towards Tomoyo, one eyebrow raised, amusement danced in his eyes, but he said nothing.

'_Like he mentioned earlier, he is one of the guardians of Time - as did his mother and father.'_

'_There can be more than one guardian, then?'_

'_From what I've read, yes. There are three gates – The Past, Present and Future. Though all three guardians protect all the doors, each are bound to one that they must take particular care of. If I remember right, the sovereign guards the door to the Future, the consort guards the Past and their oldest child guards the present. Until that child is old enough, the parents guard that door in his or her stead. With their rather impressive lifespan, succession is not usually a problem. If the oldest child has found their consort and they bear a child, the parents usually pass the duty down on to them.'_

'_But he said that he guards all three.'_

'_He did, didn't he? That could only mean that his parents are dead and he has yet to find a consort.'_

'_Dead?'_

'_They can live for centuries, but they can also be killed.'_

'_You make it sound like they were murdered.'_

'_Those who have power will always have enemies who seek it. Such acts are never ruled out.' _

_'All this from a book, huh?' _

He could hear the faint doubt in her voice

_'Considering it was a book that took me six months to unlock because Clow put a rare sealing spell on it, I'll trust it.'_

_'Only 6 months?'_

Eriol saw the corners of her mouth slightly tilting upward as if she was trying to suppress the urge to smile. He had this urge to kiss it off her face.

_'The next time I find a sealed book I'll give it to you and see how you fare,_petite. _And for your information, I was eight years old at the time.'_

He grabbed Tomoyo's arm, stopping her, letting the warrior and Sakura go further ahead of them. He turned her towards him.

'_But in any case, if what he's looking for is that stone, you may have to prove to him that as its mistress, you can guard it as well as use its powers without endangering the flow of time.' _

'_I haven't even seen the stone, much less use it! Not to mention, I don't know what powers it possesses. No one seems to.'_

'_And that is why we have to stall. The stone has chosen you, _petite chère, _and that means that you will be compatible with its powers, no matter what.'_

'_And if he finds that I am not worthy?'_

'_He will most likely destroy the stone.' _

She respected him for being so straight forward, but still she felt her stomach sink to her feet. Tomoyo swallowed before asking the next question.

'_And what will happen to me if the stone is destroyed?'_

There was a pause.

'_I don't know _bébé._'_

"You know, I'm not one for hysterics, I'm really not." She spoke out loud, looking up at the sky. "But I seriously think I'm going to have a panic attack any moment now."

"I've told you before, and if I need to tell you a thousand times more, I will do so. My faith in you and what you are capable of is absolute. But if you need to take all this out on someone, I'm right beside you, _ma petite_ _chère_, it's where I'll always be."

He reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips.

Now if that wasn't some sort of vow, Tomoyo didn't know what was. And as is her nature, her guards went up.

"You won't always be here Eriol, and I can't always lean on you."

Eriol could sense her independent nature fighting for freedom. While her independence was one of the things that he admired about Tomoyo, he was not going to allow her to set him aside when she needed him the most. He took her other hand in his, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes I will _petite_."

"You can't prove that." He brought both of his hands up to her cheeks, cupping her face gently.

"Maybe I can't, but it's not wrong to depend on others."He brought his lips down to hers, gently, sweetly.

"Does that fall under depending on others?" She asked after he lifted his head.

"A side benefit." He grinned at her. "Besides, Clow Reed has practically tied us together and threw us in the same boat with that last journal entry of his."

Tomoyo groaned and dropped her head against his chest.

"Must you remind me? All of this scares me, Eriol and I'm not used to being scared. It's like the entire world. No, the entire _universe_ is testing me."

"And you will show them all that you are more than worthy."

Tomoyo let out an exasperated sigh.

"Easier said than done."

"How is it that you can easily put your faith in me?"

"Because it's you, _chère._"

Eriol kissed her forehead before releasing her, both of them continuing to follow after Sakura and Li Syaoran.

* * *

Li Syaoran was not sure what to expect after arriving in present day, Earth, but the _Ten no Jōh _was certainly not one of them. He gave her a side glance as they made their way through the forest. She was small, not even coming to his shoulder, and yet she possessed the power not only to control and use the legendary cards of Clow, but convert them as her own, basically becoming one with all the spirits sealed in each card. He had heard of her, but now seeing her, she was not what he expected. 

Sakura caught him looking at her.

"Yes?"

"You have my name, what is yours?"

"Sakura Kinomoto. 'Sakura' is fine, none of that _Ten no Jōh _nonsense. I'm a normal human being. I'm convinced that Clow Reed just has a secret flair for dramatics." She waved her hand, as if mentally brushing off the title.

Syaoran gave a slight nod then looked away.

"As you will."

When they all made their way back to the ruins, Syaoran surveyed what lay before him but touched nothing. After a few minutes, he turned to Eriol, his hard expression giving nothing away.

"Have you not noticed that this has no place in this time?" He gestured towards the ruins.

"Yes, I was aware. But considering that this was the place where Tomoyo was held prisoner, I felt that I could not cleanse this space until finding all I could about who the culprits are."

"Tomoyo?"

The Sovereign of Time raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me my manners." Eriol stepped back and wrapped a firm arm around Tomoyo's waist.

"_Ookami no Ou_, let me introduce you to Tomoyo Daidouji. My fiancée."

At the word 'fiancée', Tomoyo's eyes widened, but she was smart enough not to say anything in front of the warrior before them. The man was absolutely insufferable! He could warm her heart in one moment, and then in the next do something so infuriating she wanted to kick him.

'_Wait a damned moment, Eriol!'_

_'Not now, _petite_. We'll discuss this later.' _Just like that he would brush her off, as if his words didn't affect her.

_'You will be _dead_later because I think I'm going to have to kill you now.'_

Eriol just tightened his hold around her waist and said nothing, though he did notice that the wind had picked up all of a sudden. Still he said nothing, aware of Tomoyo's frustration at his announcement. Syaoran was either oblivious or chose to ignore the tension that rose between the two. He bowed his head slightly towards Tomoyo.

"Li Syaoran." He turned towards Eriol.

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. I know I have Clow Reed's aura, but I am not him. I am merely a reincarnation."

_'You will be a very battered reincarnation when I'm done with you.'_

_'I look forward to it, _petite_.' _

She was absolutely furious with him, even more so because he did not seem to notice. He had taken her choices away and would not listen to her.

Eriol looked back at Syaoran.

"I suggest that we discuss this at home. I'm sure Nakuru would like an update."

"Nakuru?"

"My sister. You'll find her charming."

"Before we leave, there is one thing that I must do."

"And that is?"

"I must purify this place."

"What do you mean 'purify'?" Sakura inquired.

"This place, though created by humans, came from a different place and time. And to add to that, it was most likely built in order to fulfill some ill intention, to put in not so many words." He turned away from them, looking back at the ruins. "The deeds of the past linger here still, as does the evidence of both your presences in this place at that time." He looked at Eriol and then Tomoyo. Syaoran knelt down, picking up a piece of the broken wall. "According to the Laws, the existence of such things must be erased."

A bolt of lightning descended from the clear blue sky, striking the piece in Syaoran's hand, and in an instant, the piece was gone. There was absolutely no evidence it ever existed.

"Must you?" Eriol took a step towards him.

"I am bound to my duties.'

The only reason Eriol didn't want the place annihilated off of the face of the Earth was because of the possibility that more clues are buried beneath the ruble. But he remembered the piece of cloth he picked up earlier; it felt like it was burning against his skin through his shirt pocket and knew that he had all the clues he needed.

_Kurai Ouza no Kusari._

Chains of the Dark Throne.

He would look more into it in detail as soon as he could.

Eriol nodded.

"Then, do what you must."

"I suggest you all keep your distance." Syaoran advanced towards the ruins, unsheathing his sword from its scabbard, the red tassel hanging from the end of the hilt swaying back and forth. With both hands on the hilt he stretched his arms out, the sword before him, with the blade pointing down. He began to speak, a voice loud and strong, in a language that did not exist on Earth. Yet, Tomoyo understood every word.

"God of a Thousand Storms,"

Instantly, the wind picked up and dark clouds began to gather.

"I seek your power. Purge this tainted place of the darkness that haunts it. Cleanse it with your brilliant light. I, who sought you, I, who conquered you, Li Xiaoláng, the ruling Sovereign of Time, command you now." He lifted his arms then stabbed the sword into the ground with a mighty force. Instantly, an orb of light burst from the beneath the earth encasing the destructed building and Li Syaoran.

It stunned her for a moment. She was no longer the same woman she was a month ago.

Within her, an unknown power grew.

Half way around the world, a mysterious stone waits for her to claim it as its mistress.

Somewhere in the unknown shadows, a group of dangerous people have set their eyes on her.

And behind her was a man so powerful, so confident, so beautiful, so infuriating that she's convinced that she has lost all good sense. He could kiss her and make the rest of the world fall away in one moment, and then do something that would set her teeth on edge in the next. But though she was angry with him now, she knew that without him, her sanity would have shattered in the midst of all this. It warmed her. It frightened her.

She needed space.

They stood at a distance, protected by Sakura's Shield card. Tomoyo continued to watch, her mind racing with all the things that she has just learned in a matter of hours joined with what she was seeing before her eyes.

'_It will be alright, _petite. _Let me carry some of your burden. _' He could feel the heaviness in Tomoyo's heart, and he wanted so much to take the weight of the world from her.

His voice was still as enchanting when she first heard it, filled with warmth and so much sincerity. She couldn't handle this.

'_I hope you know that you are part of the problem right now.' _

Then she was silent, a wall slowly coming up between their telepathic link. Tomoyo's powers were slowly growing in strength, to the point that she was able to subconsciously bring up a wall to try and block Eriol's voice from her mind, powered simply by her emotions. It was futile of course, he would be able to break it down in a matter of seconds. Eriol was aware that it was partly unconscious on her part, not realizing how much her abilities have developed, but it angered him, nonetheless. The moment he broke through her wall, he noticed Tomoyo bring a hand up to her head. He pushed away the urge to go over there and take her in his arms.

'_Tomoyo.'_His voice was low, hard and stern, but he never raised it, he never yelled. A lethal temper covered by the velvet of his voice. It was terrifying. Tomoyo turned to look at Eriol to find him looking at her with those eyes, molten sapphires.

'_You can be angry with me. You can call me every insult under the sun. You can even try to physically harm me. But do _not_ shut me out. Do you understand me?' _

'_I am not a child to be scolded or punished. Do _you _understand me? Let me breathe, Eriol. Step back and let me breathe.'_

She turned away from him and it took all of Eriol's self control to not go over to where she was and shake her, hold her, kiss her, apologize to her regardless of Sakura's presence. He would be alone with her soon enough.

* * *

Sakura was wise enough not to mention Eriol's earlier declaration. She was surprised to hear it, but from the expression on Tomoyo's face, it seemed that her cousin had no idea either. Sakura didn't know what Eriol had in mind, but she knew he would have his hands full. To take someone who's been independent for most of her life and freely make her choices for her was like taking a pin out of a grenade. Sakura hid a smile. She trusted Eriol completely when it came to Tomoyo, and she didn't need Clow's prophecy to convince her of that. 

At the increasing sound of thunder, she looked back at Li Syaoran. His cloak flew behind him, waving furiously with the wind, his hair was being blown in all different directions, but there he stood, solid and unmoving.

Majestic, almost.

She watched in awe as he gathered bolts of lightning from the sky, trapping them in the orb he erected. One final bolt descended from the sky, striking the broad sword embedded in the earth. The Sovereign of Time gave one last command.

"_Kagayake, Raijinmaru!_"

He pulled the glowing sword from the ground and swung it diagonally, from the earth to the sky. From _Raijinmaru_ came a blinding light, and for a moment, all were swallowed by its luminosity.

_**tsuzuku**_

* * *

**A**uthor's **N**ote: 

Sorry for that flood of italics at the beginning. Didn't want Syaoran to hear the conversation and have an Eriol vs. Syaoran showdown. Though that DOES sound promising (files idea way in the back of her mind for later). Or better yet! Syaoran vs.Tomoyo. (files THAT idea away for later)

If I could name this chapter, I believe it would have been titled "Breaking Point" because poor Tomoyo seems to have had it. But I hope you don't reject her because she seems weak and helpless while also pushing the only one who can save her away. I mean, Eriol isn't an easy man to handle after all. She'll come into her own soon enough.

During Syaoran's purification ceremony I used the Chinese spelling of his name. Simply because since he was speaking in a different language not known to earth altogether, I figured, it couldn't hurt, not to mention it looks more...imperial? (laughs) But from here on out, unless I make him do more spell casting, it shall be "Syaoran"

And why does Eriol address Syaoran as "King of Wolves" instead of "Sovereign of Time"? Maybe to annoy him. Generally, he is known as the Sovereign of Time. The King of Wolves, well the explanation of that title could probably end up being a side story.

Definitions time:

**kurai** – dark  
**ouza** – throne  
**kusari** – chain(s). The Japanese don't tend to have plural forms of nouns.  
**kagayake**– is the conjugated command form of the word "_kagayaku_" which means "to shine", "to brighten", "to glow", "sparkle"… and according to my dictionary "to burn" as well (though I wouldn't put that down if you were ever tested on it XD)  
**Raijin** – Is the Japanese mythical god of Thunder and Lightning  
**maru** – Is… evidence that I watch too much BLEACH (even if I am like 15 anime episodes and 45 manga chapters behind) orz… it means "round", "whole", "complete"

AND I had enough time on my hands in the school staff room that I even DREW the darned sword. LOL. The social studies teacher sitting next to me must've thought I was absolutely crazy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP –the characters, the magical implements (snickers) so on and so forth EXCEPT for the upcoming ExT interactions. It is SO not a good idea to be typing this out at work, you guys. Seriously. orz LOL.

* * *

_Chapter 10_

The light cleared and Sakura was left rubbing her eyes in order to get the bright white spots out of her vision. When it cleared, what stood before her was the warrior. His back to her, facing out towards the now setting sun. The ruins were no more, everything within the area seemed as if it had never been disturbed. Sakura dismissed the shield and walked forward. The earth was still brown, but she could feel it waking up, like it was put to sleep by a curse. Before long, the area would be green and thriving once more. She looked around her in awe. Without glancing in the warrior's direction asked,

"Who are you, Li Syaoran?"

"I am who I said I am. _Toki no Ryoshu_, the Sovereign of Time." There came no reply from Sakura. Eriol then spoke up, not phased at all by the display before him. His mind was concentrated on the woman who would not look him in the eye at that moment.

"I suggest that we all head back. We've done more than enough field work for the day."

"Agreed." Sakura raised her hand.

Tomoyo remained silent. Eriol went to her side and took her hand. She did not resist, but her hand remained limp in his. Her mind was elsewhere and she was trying her best to ignore him. Eriol was losing her and it was all he could do not to bring a storm down on them from his frustration.

"I shall bid you farewell here, for the time being." Syaoran bowed at the waist, and with his last gaze at Sakura, he blurred and then vanished.

For that one moment Tomoyo forgot that she was angry with Eriol.

"That's one way to make an exit." Sakura muttered

_'Did I just imagine that?'_

_'No, _chère_. Nice to have you talking to me again.' _

Tomoyo pulled her hand out of his and walked towards Sakura.

_'I'm still angry with you.' _ Her words were soft, barely audible. Surprisingly, to Eriol, her whispered reprimand stung more than if she screamed at him.

_'That's fine, _petite_. So long as you're pushing me away.' _He didn't go after her as she went ahead of them towards the exit of the forest.

With Li Syaoran gone, Sakura was stuck with the two of them. Something obviously happened that she was not aware of, but she almost wished that the warrior would come back just so she didn't feel like she was stuck between two ticking time bombs.

"Let's go, Sakura." Eriol walked past her, leaving her alone in the now empty opening. She offered a sigh up to the skies before following after them. All of them went back to their respective homes, Eriol making no attempt in persuading Tomoyo to come with him so that they can talk. He would bide his time. But why was it that when she did not even bother to look back at him as he watched her leave his car and make her way to the door of her house he wanted to run after her, wrap her in her arms and just kiss some sense into her.

* * *

"I'm sorry to disturb all of a sudden. The door was unlocked." Tomoyo stopped at the doorway of the library. "We need to talk. And I mean, _talk_ talk."

"Sweetheart, I believe you were the one who's been ignoring me." Eriol looked up at her, giving her a slow smile as he savored her presence, her mysterious violet-grey eyes, her lush, long, raven black hair falling just below her waist, even the temper that simmered just below the surface. Somehow, Tomoyo managed to enter his house without a key and he always locked his doors – with keys and with spells. He sensed her at his front door when she arrived, sensed when she hesitated ringing the doorbell and knew the moment she contemplated going home again. He knew the exact moment she put her hand on the door handle, and to her surprise found it unlocked. A doing completely her own. He wondered if she realized it. He sat there regarding her, drinking her in with his eyes, his body reacting naturally towards the one he claimed as his. Tomoyo shot him a look, as if she could see what he was thinking before he was able to put up barriers. If she knew the full extent of his fantasies, she would run out of there post haste.

Eriol thought it would be a good idea to let Tomoyo make the first move after the day at the forest.

It backfired on him, almost instantly.

It had been four full days since that day and she made no attempt to contact him. She did not block him out of her mind, but she did not respond to him either.

Since he was connected to her, always present in her mind, he shared her turbulent thoughts. He knew that she couldn't sleep at night and when she did, she would dream dark dreams that would have her awake, sweating and gasping for air. Her fear would wake him in the dead of night and he cursed his helplessness, not being able to hold her in his arms. It was in those moments that he reached out to her with his mind, comforting her, soothing her. She said nothing to him in those moments, but he stayed with her, embracing her with his voice since he couldn't do it with his arms until she fell back asleep. For three nights this repeated and still she made no move to ask for his help.

He had reached his limit and already planned on going to her place the following day to try and settle this, but here she stood before him now, even with her eyes looking so tired because of sleep deprivation, she was still so beautiful, it made his heart ache.

Eriol closed the book he was reading, stood and went to her. Tomoyo remained at the doorway, making no move to enter. She simply stood there, hands by her sides, watching him. Watched how confident and how graceful he moved. She noticed his dark eyes, sparkling as if he had just found his prey, his long legs, each step sure as he made his way towards her. She even noticed how his shirt was unbuttoned way too low for her comfort level. And then there was his hands; so large and so strong, but always gentle when it came to her. Always gentle, as if she were made of porcelain. And his mouth, that sinful mouth of his. She was certain he could read every single though that passed through her mind and was probably laughing on the inside with male satisfaction. It made her want to kick him.

_Ah, _chère, _there's that violent streak of yours again._

When he reached her, he took both of her hands his and tugged her gently into the room, into his arms.

Tomoyo wasn't too sure if she fell or of she went willingly into his embrace. She had her arms up, hands against his chest, balancing herself, ready to push him away, but found that she couldn't, she was so tired and his warmth took away the cold within her. Her hands stayed where they were and she closed her eyes, taking in the scent of him.

Eriol tightened his hold on her, molding her to him, his hand tunneling through her hair.

"Ah, _ma petite chère_, I've missed you."

"You, annoying man that you are, you're with me in my mind every waking moment, how on earth can you miss me?"

She stood there sheltered in his arms, listening to the beat of his heart as he rocked her back and forth.

_'Because you've been running from me, _chère.

_'I'm not running from you, I'm plotting.'_

_'Yes, that definitely puts me at ease.' _He kissed her hair, a small gesture that made her blush.

She stepped away from him, walking into the library, leaving him no choice but to relinquish his hold on her and follow her in.

"Eriol, I'm going to be frank."

"Haven't you always?"

She shot him a look before continuing.

"You had no right to tell such a lie. You play with these words as if they weigh nothing and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Lie, my dear?"

"That lie about me being your fiancée, damn you! At least remember what you say!"

He had moved to the couch, sitting there so elegantly, almost regally that it made her lose more of her already decreasing temper.

"I remember every word I say and I don't ever remember that being a lie."

"You didn't even _ask _me. Isn't that what's normally done?"

"And if I'd asked?"

Tomoyo didn't miss a beat.

"I would have rejected you, flat out."

He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"That's why I didn't ask."

She threw her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"You," she turned and pointed at him with an accusing finger, "You are absolutely _mad_. That is twisted logic and you know it. If you know me at all, you should know that I'm the type of woman who absolutely hates having her decisions taken from her. Do you think it will be of any merit to you?" She had managed to work her way up from being frustrated back to being angry. It showed in how her violet eyes flashed coldly at Eriol whenever she looked at him. "Besides, when the hell did we jump into this marriage business? We haven't even established a relationship."

She began pacing around the wide library. Eriol did not look away from her moving figure.

"If you think that we haven't established any sort of relationship, _petite_," He caught her arm as she was pacing away from him and pulled her down to him. The next thing she knew, she was on the couch, on her back and he was hovering above her, his hands on either side of her head. "Allow me the pleasure of reminding you."

Her arms went up automatically, hands against his chest, prepared to flip him off of the couch by turning to her side.

"And won't that make an interesting scene." Eriol chuckled, low and melodic.

God certainly had a twisted sense of humor when He decided to choose this man as her protector. Eriol descended slowly, never taking his eyes off of hers, and Tomoyo found herself mesmerized by those deep blue eyes. Eyes she could dive into and dwell in forever. She couldn't look away. When his head moved lower, she couldn't breathe.

"Your heart beats so loudly, _petite_." He laid his head on her chest, his ear over her heart. Such intimate contact only made her heartbeat go faster. When did her arms fall to her sides to allow him such nearness?

His hands moved down along her body, one hand moving under the hem of her blouse so that he came in contact with soft skin. The other hand proceeded to unbutton the top three buttons of her blouse. He placed a kiss over her heart before making his way to her slender neck. Tomoyo let out a gasp the moment his lips touched her skin, her hands going up of their own accord - one arm wrapping around his back, her free hand tunneling through his hair.

'_You are wonderfully sensitive, Tomoyo.' _There was hint of amusement in his voice. He was stealing over her, taking away all good sense and judgment, so much so that she could not even reply to such an embarrassing comment.

Her body involuntarily arched up against his, coming into contact with the evidence of his arousal. It partially brought her out of the red haze she was in.

"What are we doing? What are you doing?" Was that her voice? It barely came above a whisper.

"Why, we are doing what is only natural and I'm trying to prove a point, _ma amour_." He whispered the last two words in her ear, kissing her ear and working his way down back to the side of her neck. Kissing and tasting while his hands explored the expanse of her bare skin beneath her clothes. When a strong hand brushed the underside of one of her breasts before cupping it fully, Tomoyo gasped out Eriol's name. He claimed her lips with his, literally stealing her breath.

Eriol did not lie when he said that all we wanted to do was prove a point to her, that they had a relationship, something _beyond _a relationship, even. But the moment his skin touched hers, the moment she gasped out his name, all of his emotions came crashing upon him at once and he could do nothing but hold her, feel her, know that she was here with him. He unbuttoned the rest of Tomoyo's blouse as he kissed her to distraction. His broad hands, moving over her creamy skin, memorizing the feel of her, they spanned her waist, holding her down gently as his lips explored, kissing her hair, her eyes, her ears, the corner of her lips, teasing, tasting. He moved one arm to wrap around her waist while his other hand dove into her soft hair, bunching it softly in his hand, tilting her head up so he could kiss her fully on the lips once more. At first soft, leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world to have his fill. But the moment Tomoyo responded to his touch, leisure gave away to the storm of passion that Eriol had tried hard to keep at bay and his kisses turned urgent, heated and hungry.

Tomoyo felt herself being swept away by a firestorm of emotions. Flames seemed to arc between them, so hot she could almost feel them licking at her skin. Her body felt hot and heavy, all of a sudden extremely sensitive to Eriol's touch. Heat flooded her from head to toe, specifically in a place below her abdomen. She had lost all control of herself and a little voice in her heart was telling her that even if she did have control of the situation, she would probably choose not to stop. Eriol pulled her closer, held her tighter until Tomoyo thought he would brand her with his hands. She could hear Eriol in her mind, his voice, beautiful and enchanting. All she could hear was her name. He repeated it in his mind and he spoke it out loud between kisses. As if it was the most sacred word in the world. Eriol bit gently at her lower lip, tugged until she opened up for him allowing his tongue to dive into the warmth of hers. Their tongues mingled, tumbled, danced with each other until they both had to come up for air. Biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning, Tomoyo threw her head back as Eriol kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder, then down to her breasts. He kissed the peak of one then dragged his lips along her skin to the other. Tomoyo felt so hot, so feverish she thought she would melt right there. When his mouth took the tip of one lace covered breast into the heat of his mouth, Tomoyo could not help but cry out. Eriol gave the same treatment to the other breast, resulting in Tomoyo crying out his name. She was mindless and could do nothing but hold her to him as her anchor or she would be thrown and lost in this storm of passion that overtook her body.

How ironic that the one who caused it was the one who anchored her.

His mouth wandered over her skin, but it always came back to her lips. Eriol had always wondered what it would be like to kiss her, had dreamed about it, fantasized about it. He discovered quickly that reality was no substitute for any fantasy that he could conjure up. He could kiss her for an eternity and he would always want more. Eriol loved her mouth, the fullness of it, how it looked when she smiled, even when she was angry. He bit at her full bottom lip once more, then soothed it with his tongue before kissing her again, hot and moist.

Tomoyo's response to him was instant, pleasantly so. She gave back all that he gave her. Her hands explored as well, going beneath his shirt to feel the contour of his firm torso, of his solid back. But she did not dare go lower. Eriol lifted his head and looked straight at her, her eyes were misted over with the desire they both shared, her lips were wonderfully swollen from his kisses. He brushed her hair back with his hand, cupping her face. Tomoyo looked back into eyes that were almost black, eyes that looked into her soul and knew her inside out. When he spoke, his voice was low and sensual, seeping beneath her skin, gliding over her body like satin.

"I will say it again. You are mine, _mon_ _amour. _Do not ever forget."

He bent his head towards her to devour her once more with his skilled mouth and Tomoyo could do nothing but surrender to him.

_**tsuzuku**_

* * *

**A**uthor's** N**ote:

HOLY synchronized swimming squirrels, Batman!

Dear readers, this has got have been one of the hardest chapters that I have ever written in my entire life!! LOL.

Now pardon me while I go run around like an insane person.

Well on the brighter side of things, this means that the next time I write these types of scenes it should (theoretically) be easier.

Shine


	12. Chapter 11

His mouth still on hers, Eriol lifted Tomoyo up, positioning them so that he was sitting up and Tomoyo was straddling him

**Disclaimer** – CCS belongs to CLAMP. Who would also probably beat the crap out of me as well at how long I'm dragging this out XD XD XD.

_Chapter 11_

**T**here probably comes a time in ones life when you feel like you are at the threshold of something so epic, extremely life altering and absolutely frightening that for a moment, everything stops. Everything.

And in that eternal moment, you realize that you are about to say good bye to everything that you ever knew, everything that ever was because nothing would be the same.

Nothing.

Tomoyo realized that she was at that pivotal point in her life. She had been at that point in her life the moment she woke up in Eriol's bed. It was just that now, burning slowly from the inside out from his touch, she realized that she had already gone through that threshold, had ever so gracefully stumbled, tumbled and tripped over it and was now falling into the intimidating unknown.

With this man.

His mouth still on hers, Eriol lifted Tomoyo up, positioning them so that he was sitting up and Tomoyo was straddling him. Her body moved without authority, arching towards him, seeking to get closer – it thrilled her and it frightened her, frightened her enough into thinking straight again, like a block of ice pegging her on the head.

'_Eriol, I don't, I can't…'_

She came up gasping, clinging to the front of his shirt, the fabric twisted in her hands. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck, kissing it lightly once, as a way to apologizing.

'_It's alright _bébé, _there's nothing to be scared of and you have nothing to apologize for_. _It is I who must. _ Je suis desolé ma petite amour. _I seem to lose all control when it comes to you.' _

He pulled the two ends of her blouse together, cover her up, before wrapping his arms around her once more, burying his face in her hair, breathing her in while trying think with his brain rather than other parts of his anatomy. He lifted her a little and laid both her legs across his lap so that she didn't feel so exposed. Her head remained buried in his shirt.

They sat there together for a moment. No words were spoken, just the sound of the both of them trying to catch their breath.

Tomoyo considered separating herself from him, getting up and walking to the other end of the room, if not out of the house altogether, but she knew that she would eventually end up close to him, beside him, in his arms. It seemed almost inevitable that that would be the outcome of all their meetings.

The red string of fate that bound them together.

She vaguely remembered hearing it called "a golden thread". Whether it was something from a dream, or something she heard Eriol say, she couldn't recall. But for her, it was that red string.

And it burned.

Not that it mattered anymore. She had given up trying to severe it. Her existence counted on his, as much as it pricked her pride to admit it. But why Eriol would be so eager to jump into this sinking boat that was her destiny along with her, she had not a clue.

"Tomoyo, darling," Eriol had remained quiet the entire time, letting her thoughts wash over him, tossing them around in his head before filing them away in his vast memory. "You have such a way with words, really. Where do you get the idea that this boat we're in is sinking?" He brought his hand up, lifting her chin with his fingers so he could meet her, eye to eye. "And if you haven't figured out why I'd be so willing to accompany you, I'm afraid I'm going to have to accuse you of being a little slow."

Tomoyo glared at him but said nothing for a moment before uttering,

"This is insane."

Eriol chuckled softly.

"Is it now?"

"Yes, it is! Before a month ago, I was perfectly fine on my own! Now… now look at me."

"I'm looking at you, _bébé_, I see nothing wrong."

"Of course you'd say something like. You see nothing wrong with the fact that I have become pathetically dependant on you and not only that, I always feel like I should be near you all the time."

"That's a bad thing?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"_Petite_, it's called physical attraction. The fact that you have become dependant on me is something that is out of both our hands. I will not risk your life for your pride. I believe I've told you that before."

Eriol said that this was physical attraction. She lifted her head and met his gaze.

Looking.

Searching.

Was it only that, then?

"Of course not. But you probably wouldn't accept all of it if I told you."

"This is so not fair."

Eriol lifted her chin gently with his finger and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What isn't, _chére_?"

"You see all of me."

Eriol was silent for a moment.

"The truth is, Tomoyo, I can't _see _all of you. All of your thoughts aren't laid for me to see, believe it or not. There are some things the lay deep, deep, down within your heart and mind."

"You've tried to see, then?"

"No, _petite_. I'm smart enough to know where not to tread. It is simply the way of the human heart."

He tightened his embrace.

"Those things that you consciously or subconsciously lock away, your thoughts, your feelings – they are all just beyond my reach. The only way I will know is when you decide to share them with me."

Tomoyo continued to stare at him, an unasked question.

Eriol sighed.

"Alright, Tomoyo. If you really want to know, yes I could access those thoughts if I chose to. But you're going to have to trust that I won't go that far. I joined our minds in order to protect you. That was my only purpose. Believe me, the only I would know them is if you willingly told me."

"And what about all the things that I don't know about you?"

"If you knew everything of me, I fear you would never look at me again."

"You're so full of yourself, Eriol. The day will come when I discover all of your secrets, and then I'll be the one to decide whether I look at you again or not."

_How is it that you don't fear me, _petite?

"I never said that I wasn't afraid of you."

"Hm?"

"My reasons are different."

"I see."

The truth was Tomoyo was absolutely terrified of him.

Terrified of the fact that there was a chance that he would get under her skin.

Terrified of the fact that maybe he would be able to persuade her to give her heart to him.

Terrified of the chance that if that heart of hers shattered in his hands, she would not be able to stand up again.

He had that much power over her, and he didn't have to use an ounce of magic.

With Tomoyo still in his arms, Eriol stood up and walked out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked, a little suspicious.

"We are going to sleep."

Before Tomoyo could protest, Eriol stopped and kissed her hair, keeping his lips there.

Chére, _for three nights, darkness has taken over your dreams. You've barely been able to sleep. For three nights, I've felt absolutely helpless in fending off your nightmares. Sleeping with you in my arms is as much for my peace of mind as it is for your protection._

Tomoyo felt her cheeks warm.

"You always found a way to get me through those nights."

Eriol started walking again.

"But I couldn't prevent them from happening in the first place. No questions or protesting on this, Tomoyo. I won't hear it."

Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something, but in the end just sighed and kept quiet.

After all, as reluctant as she was in accepting it at first, in that moment, she was in the safest place that she could be.

When they arrived in his room, he sat her down on her bed.

"Wait one moment."

He left the room and came back with a satin night gown.

"It's Nakuru's." He said, handing it to her. "I'm sure she won't mind."

"You're sure?" She looked up at him.

Something flashed in Eriol's eyes and she knew at that moment that she shouldn't have asked.

He smiled.

"Unless of course, you prefer sleeping sans clothing?"

Tomoyo smacked her own forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Why do I even bother with you? Out, you pervert, I'm going to get changed."

He bowed from the waist, a smirk on his face.

"As you wish."

He left the room to go and close down the mansion for the night; placing spells on the doors and windows, as was his ritual. There was a point where he tried to see what Tomoyo was thinking after he left her in his room and he was bombarded with a lot of words that really shouldn't be coming out of a lady's mouth. When he returned, he found her asleep on the far side of the bed, curled to one side, her hands tucked under her chin.

After slipping out of his clothes into a pair of pajama bottoms, he got into bed and carefully gathered the sleeping Tomoyo in his arms, brushing the hair away from her face. He raised an arm in the air and weaved a spell with his fingers.

'_Yami wa warera ni todokenai yoh ni"_

One of the first spells he learned. As a child, he had constant nightmares, probably because of his awakening powers. The spell he had learned it without words. When he confided in his father, Morito told him to speak those words whenever he cast the spell, telling his son that doing so would strengthen its powers. Eriol didn't know if his father just wanted to comfort him or if it was the truth, but he'd grown accustom to it and always spoke the words his father told him whenever he cast his spell: _May the darkness fail to reach us._

When he was finished, he lowered his arm, laying it over Tomoyo's waist.

"Tomoyo," he whispered softly in her hair. She lay sleeping. He continued to talk regardless.

"Tomoyo, if I told you that I love you, how much of it would you believe?"

No reply. Of course.

He stayed awake a little longer, listening to Tomoyo's soft breathing, staring at the flame of the candle on the other side of the bed.

"_Kesou._" And with that soft command, the candle's flame went out.

Eriol had come to the decision that tomorrow he would ask the King of Wolves a favor.

Just as he was about to go to sleep, he heard her voice in his mind, like a feather soft touch.

_Eriol._

_Are you asleep _petite?

_Almost._

_What is it, love?_

_I'd believe all of it._

Eriol's eyes shot open, stunned for a moment. Then he smiled and gathered Tomoyo closer to him.

_Then let me tell you this: I love you._

_**tsuzuku**_

**A**uthor's **N**ote

Chapter 12 Preview:

"I'm asking you to give us back our memories, _Okami no Ou_." He looked straight into the golden eyes of the Time Lord.

"I cannot just do that." Syaoran returned to stare, his image reflected in the deep blue of the sorcerer's eyes. Clow Reed's successor certainly didn't sound like he was asking.

"We are running out of time."

"Everything has a cost."

"I'll pay it."

"Even if the price is Daidouji Tomoyo?"

_kesou _– the command form of "to extinguish"

Aaaah. I'm sure a lot of you thought I'd gone and given up again ne? I don't blame you one bit. Everything I say will sound like a pathetic excuse so I offer only my apologies, yet once more for the thousandth time (o).

I also give my sincere thanks.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** – CCS belongs to CLAMP. Period.

* * *

_Chapter 12_

"At the risk of sounding desperate, Li Syaoran, you're the only one who can help us."　Eriol, comfortably seated in his red high back chair looked at Syaoran. The chair was heirloom passed down through generations.

It had been said that the original owner was none other than Clow Reed.

Eriol sat on it as a king would sit on a throne, but this day he faced off with another king – the King of Wolves would not be intimidated and refused to sit down. Instead he stood, close to the wall but not leaning on it, arms crossed, back straight and head held high. He was most definitely a warrior first and foremost.

"I'm asking you to give us back our memories, _Okami no Ou_." He looked straight into the golden eyes of the Time Lord.

Clow Reed's successor certainly didn't sound like he was asking.

"I cannot just do that." Syaoran returned the stare, his image reflected in the deep blue of the sorcerer's eyes.

"We are running out of time."

"Everything has a cost."

"I'll pay it."

"Even if the price is Daidouji Tomoyo?"

Eriol made no reply, but Syaoran could sense the dark aura that began to fill the room. He imagined that he could see it most concentrated around the expressionless man seated on the chair before him and for a moment, Syaoran expected a ball of fire or bolt of lightning to come out of nowhere and try to strike him. Not that it would work in anyway, but he expected it.

However, the Master of the Key made no such attempt. The stoic expression remained on his face.

"You sound as if you are threatening me, _Okami no Ou_."

"I do not threaten, I merely state the possibility."

Syaoran sighed.

"Stand at ease, Sorcerer. She is not the price that you must pay."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not the one who decides."

"Now, isn't that just capital?"

Syaoran ignored the sarcasm.

"Hiiragizawa, you must have realized that the one who erased both of your memories was you. There is most definitely a reason for that."

Eriol tossed it around in his head for a moment.

"I know for a fact that I don't cast forgetfulness spells liberally. Rarely do I cast them to those who are close to me and never on myself."

He paused. Now, _why_ did he cast it on himself?

_Your mind seems confused._

_Ah, _petite_, how good it is to hear your voice._

_What's the matter?_

_I'm negotiating with a brick wall._

_Well, now that sounds almost as fun and exciting as this pile of paperwork that I have to deal with._

_Paperwork?_

_I've got a business empire to run, you know._

_Delegate._

_I am. Delegating isn't as easy as it sounds. Of all the powers that I've been given, none of them are one bit useful towards work. Persuasion. Now _that _power would have been useful. _

_Oh? You can understand every spoken language that ever was. I'm sure that counts for something._

_It won't make this pile of paper on my desk disappear._

_Let's trade then. I'll take care of your business while you talk with the stubborn King of Wolves._

_I'm almost tempted to say 'yes'. But you're probably better off with that job._

_Coward._

_So what if I am? The man is int__imidating. _

Eriol laughed.

_Ah, I feel refreshed. Alright, time for round two. I__'ll talk to you later, my love._

_Have fun._

And then she was gone.

"Does something amuse you, Hiiragizawa?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I believe that's a grin on your face."

"Ah. Well, my lady just dropped by to give me words of encouragement."

Eriol thought he heard Tomoyo scoff in the back of his mind.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in question.

"We've always been connected in a special way, even before all of this happened. After the incident, in order to protect Tomoyo, I decided that our minds must be open to each other at all times. "

"I see."

"Now, Li Syaoran, I'm asking you again. Will you give us back our memories?"

"Are you really asking?"

"Not really."

"Remember who you are facing at the moment, sorcerer."

"I know all too well."

"You certainly are a stubborn man."

_Boy, is that ever an understatement._

Tomoyo's clear pure voice was laced with amusement.

_Don__'t you have a pile of work to do?_

_Your conversation is more amusing than work._

_Come home then, my love. This has to do with you as well._

_You just want back up._

_I don't need back up _petite_. But I do miss you._

Tomoyo didn't know how to respond to that, so instead, sent him a smile.

_Oh and another thing, Tomoyo._

_What is it?_

_Nakuru has returned._

There was a pause.

_Where is she? _

_She__'s on her way here from the airport._

_I'll be home before she gets there._

Silence.

_What is it, Eriol?_

_You said 'home'_

Tomoyo blushed and was thankful that Eriol couldn't see it.

_Shut up.__ And quit grinning like an idiot. _

_You can__'t see me. _He countered.

_I can__'t, but I can hear it in your voice. _

"Li Syaoran, I suggest we break for tea. Tomoyo is on her way here. In the meanwhile, I want to ask you, what do you know of the _Kurai Ouza no Kusari_?"

"What is your business with them?"

"I believe that they are responsible for everything that has happened."

"You are certain?"

"Absolutely."

"A secret sect of magicians. Origins dating back to the 1400s. Seekers of immortality."

"Aren't they all?" Eriol replied dryly.

"You do not wish for it?"

"Thanks to Clow Reed, I feel as if I've lived for over a couple of centuries. I'm quite happy to live out the rest of my life with the life span of a normal human being, thank you. And of you, Li Syaoran? Are you not immortal?

"I am not. It is simply that I have many things left to do that I've lived this long."

"And how old are you?"

"I have forgotten."

Eriol left it at that. His fingers drummed on the arm of his chair in thought.

"They believe that by possessing the Soul of the Sun, they'll have their key to immortal life?"

"It is a possibility. The Soul is a powerful weapon with unlocked powers."

"Powers that only Tomoyo, as its wielder, can open."

"Precisely."

"Their leader…"

"Is a powerful dark mage."

Tomoyo hurriedly left work, praying that it wouldn't be congested on the highway. She had learned from Eriol a few days ago that Nakuru had returned to France the same day that they first encountered Li Syaoran in the forest. It seems that Nakuru had returned so that she could retrieve the _Taiyou no Tamashii _and bring it back to Japan. The siblings had planned it soon after Nakuru had arrived. In short, even before half a week had passed, the younger Hiiragizawa was back in France once more. Tomoyo could only imagine the trouble the Hiiragizawa children gave their parents while growing up.

_I__'ll have you know, _petite_, I was the docile one._

_I wonder if your mother would say the same._

_Keep your eye on the road, _chére.

_I _am. _Geeze, you're not even in the car and you're back-seat driving. Don't you have a time lord to entertain at the moment?_

_I am. We're having tea at the moment._

Tomoyo burst out laughing. The idea of one of the one of most powerful sorcerers and a time lord having tea was more than she could handle.

_Are you serious? _

_Why would I joke about something so normal?_

Tomoyo shook her head.

_Only a British man. _

_And that's supposed to mean…?_

_Um, nothing. I'm almost there._

_Well, it seems like Nakuru beat you to the finish line. She__'s at the main entrance right now. _

_I__'ll be there in five._

Nakuru burst through the library door to find her brother seated on his favourite chair with a cup of tea, and the King of Wolves near the fireplace, him too with a cup in his hands. She immediately put her free hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to overtake her. Her brother, she didn't mind, but the King of Wolves was a person one did not offend if they could help it.

"_Tadaima, onii-chan_!" She greeted him cheerfully. "Look who I bumped into on the way here." She turned to let Sakura in, who froze for a moment of a second when she saw the King of Wolves, but no one noticed except the King himself, his eyes expressionless, but watching all the same.

"Sorry for the sudden drop in, Eriol." He waved his hand.

"Not at all, my dear. You're always welcome here."

Nakuru smiled at her,

"See, I told you it would be fine." She then went over and gave her brother a kiss on both cheeks after placing a lacquer box in the middle of the coffee table.

Sakura had wanted to come over and see Tomoyo, she'd been having strange dreams. Dreams that she would forget the moment she woke up, but the impression they left on her always had her in a cold sweat.

It didn't look as if she had been on a plane for over 10 hours with her high heels, fitted capris and unwrinkled satin tunic top. Not a hair was out of place and her make up was, as usual, flawless.

"_Okaerinasai, _Nakuru. Tea?"

"Gladly."

Eriol stood up and paused a moment as he looked at his sister.

"Ah, but kindly unarm yourself first. It'll put our visitor at ease."

Nakuru looked at Li Syaoran, who had placed his cup on one of the bookshelves near by, he did not make any reach for his weapon, but it looked ready for anything to happen. A warrior to the core. Nakuru had the decency to blush before pulling a stiletto blade from within her tunic.

Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay." She sighed, and pulled out two more of the small, slim and lethal blades.

One from her right sleeve and another at her hip. Because of its size and durability, it was her weapon of choice.

"See, _ma soueur, _this is why you're still single."

"Are you asking to be stabbed by one of these babies, _Onii-chan?_"

"I believe you've tried it before." was Eriol's dry reply.

Nakuru plopped herself down not so lady like fashion on the sofa.

"_Mou…_That was an accident."

"Uh-huh."

Eriol veiled his amusement well. But Tomoyo, who was just outside the door, could tell he enjoyed teasing his sister. Even with three very sharp objects between them.

The King of Wolves remained standing there, expressionless at the exchange between the two siblings. He turned to see Tomoyo Daidouji at the door.

Seeing Li Syaoran standing there stopped Tomoyo in her tracks for a moment. Did the man show no emotion? She gave him a quick nod and then made a beeline to Eriol, who was already standing up to greet her before she made it to the threshold of the study.

He threaded his fingers through hers, brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Welcome home, love."

"Hi." Tomoyo replied, almost shyly, all of a sudden unable to speak more than that two letter word. He had that affect on her.

Nakuru walked up to Tomoyo and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Tomoyo-_nee_. It's so nice to see you again." She paused. "Even though I've only been gone for a week and a half."

"_Okaeri_, Nakuru. You've certainly been busy."

Nakuru gave her a dazzling smile.

"That's the way I roll, _amie_."

Tomoyo returned her smile.

"_Otsukaresama._"

Tomoyo was the first to notice Syaoran move from his spot near the wall. He moved slowly, gracefully, towards the table, towards the lacquer box.

Then she became aware of the pulse, of the beating within the box. It beat in time with her heart. She should have been terrified, but she already knew what was in there.

Eriol stood behind her, bent his head to kiss her shoulder before whispering in her ears,

"You were born for this day, _petite_. No matter what happens, I will be here." And in her mind, where no one else could hear,

_I love you_._ I will never tire of telling you that._

_Do you wanna bet?_

_You'd lose, _amoure_._

It had only been a couple of days since Eriol had somehow convinced Tomoyo to stay in his home and he was slowly making his way to the center of her heart. Tomoyo had expected that. She thought that she was already half in love before any of this ever happened. Eriol Hiiragizawa was magic personified and he stood behind her now, giving her the strength that she lacked.

As she got closer to the box, she heard a voice in her mind. Not Eriol's and not hers.

This set Eriol on guard and was ready to counter.

_It__'s okay, Eriol. It's the stone._

Tomoyo knelt before the box and lifted the lid. Inside the _Taiyou no Tamashi _burned brightly from within its crystallized form. It floated from the box, a mysterious wind coming from within it wrapping around the woman before it, glowing brighter with each passing second.

Tomoyo, her raven hair flowing, dancing wildly behind her from the wind, held out her hands to receive it.

She heard it then, a whisper, a caress across her cheek.

_I__'ve been waiting for you_

A brilliant light then engulfed the room and in an instant, everyone in the room was blinded.

_**tsuzuku**_


End file.
